Eclipse of the Dead
by EMMETT2028
Summary: Three years into a zombie apocalypse, Edward is leading a group of survivors across the country. On the journey they meet other survivors with evil intentions or looking for help themselves. As time goes by food and fuel run low and a final decision needs to made as to how and where they will survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** hello everyone this is my first fanfic and I am a bit excited about it. I am hoping that I can make this story interesting enough to read. The first chapter has a lot going on with discriptions, but after that the following chapters should be pretty long, and move fast. Twilight got me into fanfiction and now I am exploring other stories like The Walking dead. I thought it would be kind of interesting to combine them both; the Twilight characters and The Walking Dead theme. I hope you enjoy. Please review I appreciate any type of constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Twilight or The Walking dead

CHAPTER 1

WAL-MART

MAY 5, 2013

EPOV

It hurt my heart to think that these bodies lying here in an abandoned parking lot were once people like me and my crew. They at one point in time had families and lives of their own. Worried about bills, birthday parties and whether or not they would make it to work on time. Now all that was left was their rotting corpses and blood. It also bothered me that there was nothing that my crew and I could do for them. We could not rewind time and find out their last moments or even give them a proper burial. There was too much at stake to take the time to do that.

In this day and time there was just, survival; kill or be killed; steal, scavenge, and raid or die, because, in October 2009, a deadly virus swept over the county. At first I just continued to go to college and hang out with friends; thinking that it was just a rare disease effecting one part of the country and the human race and others would get over it in time. But when the virus hit my college; leaving all those in its wake either dead or the walking dead; I ran. Now there is no time for rainbows and butterflies and lying in bed all day. You had to get up and literally find something to eat or die.

I was currently standing on the side entrance to an abandon Wal-Mart, hiding in the shadows but still keeping a lookout. I could see the heat waves rising off the abandoned parking lot. There were just a few shopping carts and cars scattered around. And a dozen or so bodies lying on the ground all of them beaten, battered, and half mauled.

Looking at those bodies just put me on edge even more. I made sure that our asses were covered at all times. But doing so meant that you had to trust and share the load. I didn't mind doing that with Jasper, Liam, and Tyler. They were my right hand men so to speak and I had each man on an entrance.

Jasper was my alpha team leader because he always had my back. I knew that if something ever happened to me he would take charge of the group and watch over my little sister Alice. Not just because she was my little sister and they grew up together, but because he was in love with her. They kept the relationship quiet, but I could tell. How a little pixie like her fell for someone so tall was hilarious to me. Jasper was about 6'1" blonde hair that he just cut off the other day, sort of a buzz cut, blue eyes, pointed chin and a major tan going on these days. But he still had a boyish charm about him. He was care free half the time except on raids or mission; that's when all seriousness broke out. We grew up together and decided to go to the same college. Right now he was covering our asses by watching the back door and our rides.

When the infection broke out, Liam my beta team leader, who had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and is 5'10" friend tagged along, because he had no family to begin with. Liam was hyper in college. You couldn't get him to stop anything he set his mind too and he always had to be doing something. I'm glad to say over the past three years that hasn't changed much. Whenever I do the overnight look out he's right there with me pushing him self past the point exhaustion. Always trying to stay alert and keep up with everyone. I had him on the pharmacy/ garden center entrance. That was a hot spot to me that needed some, finesse, someone who could fight, but not draw more attention to us.

That is exactly why I had James my trigger happy, military friend on the roof watching all sides, periodically and Tyler, my gamma team leader, on the less hazardous door. Tyler is 18 now. Even though he has and been through a lot he was a bit jumpy. But I trusted the scrawny little, bald headed punk with my life for the past three years.

The rest of our crew was broken into three teams, governed by my best men. If anything went wrong a warning would be shot to me and I would send every man in to get their team out. _Let hope it doesn't come to that. _Right now I had a military man with each crew inside. Alice was inside raiding the grocery end with Mike Newton, a 12 year old that we found 2 years ago, Samantha, his dog, and Demetri Dixon a marine. They were by far the quickest and quietest people that we had. Food being a top priority I needed that done. They were commanded by Jasper. Marcus a military medic was raiding the pharmacy with Leah. Her little brother knows the land and how to hunt so I sent him to sporting goods to get supplies. Since those supplies are usually heavy I thought it better to send him and Cais Mitchell, a high school teacher that was traveling with the military men.

Everything was eerily quiet outside, which didn't bother me anymore. I would rather hear silence than any other sound. I didn't care if it was a pin drop or a car door slam. Noise meant Walkers would hear and come lurking around for food, us. And that usually meant one of my crew in danger or dead. The only thing I heard was the faint sound of squeaky shopping cart wheels going through the store.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a liter and half a pack of cigarettes. I flipped one into my mouth and lit it; inhaling as much as I could to help relax my nerves. I was looking to my left at a Pep Boys Garage; thinking I could probably salvage some oil for our cars or something; when a bright orange flash caught my eye to the right. I immediately picked up my radio from my hip and buzzed in. I couldn't hear anything but static. KRRRRR KRRRRR. "Eagle eye this is Masen what do you see on my end? Over."

My hand vibrated back "Edward…krrrr… I see so… krrrr… ke.. direction."

I dropped my cigarette on the ground and picked up my radio. "James, repeat." Nothing. "Repeat. Repeat." I whispered ecstatically.

"Smoke coming in your direction… krrrrrrr… looks like a car is on fire or something…Krrrrr… I can't tell."

_DAMN IT; Just what we need right now. There no such thing as a good day anymore. "_Edward to all teams; load up what we have right now and get the hell out of the store. We got a possible herd coming through in about five minutes maybe ten; over. I repeat, get what you can and get out. Possible herd coming through in five minutes; Respond." I raised my binoculars up and searched the street for what James was talking about; while waiting for my team to respond back.

Then one by one they responded. "Alpha team, on my way in to get the others. over." "Beta Team got it." "Gamma Team, ten, four." Five minutes went by and that's when I saw the car on the street heading straight for us. _Shit, we need to leave, now! _I reached for my radio again. "James I want you covering the back door make sure our paths to the cars stay clear; over.

"Ten. Four. I'm worried about your side though there are a lot of walkers behind that car. It won't take long for them to catch up."

The car was on fire and it was barreling out of control as it got closer. I thought for a second that I might hit something else, and draw the zeds, but we had no such luck. "Edward to all points; we got incoming. EVERYONE GET OUT."

Beta and Gamma team responded back. But before I could radio the alpha team a dog barked on the other side of the store, distracting me. Then the car came crashing in the front entrance. There was bent metal and shattered glass everywhere along with gold and silver rings. The car had went through the jewelry counter. Sparks flew from the dark green Camry as I cautiously approached it; trying to get a good look inside. This car had been through the ringer. Tires were balled; hub caps had fallen off, the windshield was cracked, paint had been scratched, doors dented, and there was blood, mud everywhere.

BANG! I spun around toward the grocery end of the store and drew my side arm at the same time. It was an automatic response, as my eyes searched for the cause of the gun shot. But I didn't see anything coming towards. My heart was thumping so hard I thought it would break my chest. Then right when I thought it couldn't get scarier.

BAM! I spun back around toward the car with my weapon drawn; to see a bloody hand smacking the passenger window. I ran up to the car that had just brought hell upon us and looked inside to find a red headed woman fumbling with the door handle.

"James to Edward; over."

"Go head."

"There are a lot of Walkers coming out man. They'll be here soon."

"Cover the others and see what's up with Alpha Team. Over"

"Ten four"

The driver was passed out and with a cut on his four head. The girl kept looking in the back seat. "Cover your eyes." I commanded. I took the butt of the gun and broke the window. I reached in and grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her out of the window just as Jasper, Liam, Demetri and Alice arrived.

"Help them please!" The red head cried.

I looked at Jasper, "Did the rest make it out? What were the shots about?" I asked as I went over to the other side and yanked on the door until it popped open.

"Everyone made it. A few zeds were crawling around scared Samantha. Alice put them down. She didn't think."

I sighed disapprovingly; the gun shot would draw walkers, but it didn't matter now, because we just had a cosmic car crash ringing the dinner bell. We dragged the driver out of the car and were working on the back door to get the back seat person out. We looked up when we heard glass from the front of the store cracking. Walkers were getting closer. _GREAT! _"Liam, Demetri get the driver out of here." I looked at the girl on the floor before us, "You follow them and don't try anything. Alice, follow her and make sure nothing happens."

I ended up breaking the window to the back seat and dragging the guy out as Jasper covered me. I checked his pulse and picked him up. "Come on, wedge him between us, lets go."

"Edward man, leave him; more are coming and he is slowing us down."

And boy, were they; their stench was overpowering and enough to make you pass out. But we kept going with the man's arms around our necks. I could see the walkers rotting face now; some of which had their eye balls hanging out; others had a filmy glassy haze to them. Most had chunks of their flesh missing from their necks and arms and scratches all over their bodies; their vital organs on display through their tattered clothes.

I readjusted his arm around my neck as I huffed back, "No one left behind, remember?" We went through the black double doors that were meant for employees so we could get to the back door. As we approached the back door it flew open to reveal Liam splashed in blood. "What the hell." I yelled.

"A few zeds are coming from surrounding stores. Sam got scared and went back in the building when we came out. Alice went back for her."

"Liam, get this guy." I command. I didn't wait for him to respond as I dropped the guy. I looked Jasper dead in the eye. "Get on the truck and go. Alice and I will catch up. If we don't find you in three days go without us!"

"Edward, wait!"

"This isn't up for debate. I know you care for her, but I need you to look after them for me." Jasper was hurt and twisted up about the choice before him. "You're wasting time. I could have her by now. "

His eyes got big with that realization, before angrily replying. "Yes sir" he passed me his side arm. "You're gonna need it. Bring. Her. back." His voice almost broke as he put his life in my hands.

I turned on my heels and went back in the building. I made it to the black double doors for employees again. It was only a couple of yards. I peered through the thick plastic window it had carved out in the center of the door. There were dry cracked blood stains on it. A group of five or so walkers were coming straight for me. I would need to make a move soon. But I had no idea where Alice and Sam were. _I can't believe she went back for a dog of all things. Hell! food I could understand. _Just as that thought crossed my mind I saw the German Sheppard running toward the garden center with a short, little Alice hot on her tails.

I busted out of door and chased after them. Letting the zeds follow us. "Keep running Alice, I sent the other on. We're on our own." I called. We were coming up on electronics section. I saw one of our duffle bags on the ground. Hoping there might be some weapons in it, I swooped down and picked it up as I ran by; tossing it up and over my shoulder. At the other end of the store we hid behind a huge plant in a gated lawn a garden section. The green cloth that usually surrounded the fence had been ripped down from natural wear and tear. So we could see a few things on the outside of our cage.

Alice was giving me the most pissed expression she had. "Don't look at me like that. Can you blame me for wanting to look after my sister?" I whispered

"No, I would do the same." She gave me an all knowing grin as she tried to catch her breath. _Amazing how we could still smile when all this kayos was going on. _"About three blocks up there was a black van that we passed. It might be open. If we can make it there undetected we can wait them out for a day or so. Maybe even hot wire it. We just got to get passed those two walkers, and through the gate."

"I had Liam lock that gate and block it on the other side with a car. If were going to make it we need to leave Sam. Lets just hop the gate."

"No one left behind, remember?" With that Alice took off for the exit across the room. Samantha followed and since my cover was blown I did too. Alice was amazing in tight quarters. She was just so tiny that she could maneuver through anything. Two zeds were walking toward her stretching their rotting hands for her. As soon as she got close enough she dropped down into a tumble and rolled right past them. Then jumped right back on her feet and kept running.

They turned to followed her but were too slow. By that time I had caught up and took the machete from my belt and took off both their heads. Alice took her gun from the holster and shot the lock off the gate. She wrenched the gate open then crawled through the car door to the other side. As I went through the car myself I closed all the doors behind me so they could follow.

"Lets go Edward!" She pulled on my arm dragging me up the street with a group of zed on our tails. We passed several buildings as quietly as possible, looking for any means of transportation or a house with solid walls. Half the time we had to keep jogging to stay ahead of the zeds. But when we could slow down and check cars, they were all on "E." Most buildings looked like they were on their last leg and not that secure with broken windows.

We made it to black van, but the doors were locked. Chances were that this would be our hide out for the night, so we didn't want to break the windows or anything. A couple Walkers were coming out from the barbershop across the street. We didn't want to use our guns because it would probably draw more of them. So we took off down the street. Further ahead there was another group of zeds that didn't see us so we ended up circling around the block, back to the black van.

It was getting dark and harder for us to see. I waited patiently with my back to Alice as she picked the lock. "Got it" She opened the door and got Sam inside. I took one more look around to make sure we weren't seen and climbed in with her. "Told you, we would make it." Alice breathed heavily and happily. We were both out of breath, sweaty, dirty, hungry and tired. We had been running on adrenalin for at least 2 hours.

"You call this making it; trapped in a van with zeds all around and having to pee in a corner or on ourselves. We might be trapped in here for days. We barely have food for ourselves, now we have to feed Sam too. She opened her pack and passed me bottled water and some beef jerky and my favorite chips, cool ranch. They were probably stale now, but I still ate them. I cracked a smile at her and shook my head in disbelief. _She always knew how to make me smile. _"Let get some rest we got a long night ahead of us." 

Authors note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please review, I except all sort of constructive criticism. If you see typos or think something is unclear or even have an idea for the story, please review. I would love to hear it and respond as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Authors Note: **Hello Everyone, I revised the first chapter of Eclipse of the Dead; nothing too special, a few grammar corrections, and character changes. I decided to replace James with Shane form the Walking dead. You don't need to read the first chapter again to understand this one, but if you're wondering where Shane comes from where James went that's why.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Twilight or Walking Dead 

CHAPTER 2

HOME SWEET HOME

MAY 5, 2013 6:17PM

JASPER WHITLOCK POV

We were all in the living room of an abandon house in a deserted neighborhood trying our hardest not to draw attention to ourselves, but still tend to the wounded. Leah, Seth and Marcus were inspecting the car crash victims. The others were making some food and making sure the house was secure. I was looking out the peep hole of the window for any trouble what so ever.

But I could not focus completely. My mind kept going over what just happened. I left my best friend and his little sister in a store full of zeds. It had been more than two hours ago and anything could have happened. They could be hurt, dead or worse, a flipping zed. They could be held up in a corner room with no way out but suicide. _Bullshit. _I replayed our last moments together over again; thinking of what I could have done differently.

**Edward and I had just made it to the back doors of Wal-Mart with backseat kid over our shoulders. Liam was in front us covered in blood. "What the Hell!?" Edward exclaimed. **

"**Sam got scared and went back in the building and Alice went back for her."**

"**Liam, get this guy," Edward command passing him the guys arm to help pick up the slack. He looked at me conveying so much trust. I already knew he was going back for her. Hell if he hadn't dumped all this weight on me I would've beat him to the punch. "Get on the truck and go. Alice and I will catch up. If we're not back in three days go without us."**

"**Edward wait." I shuffled around to face him. Trying to figure out the best way to tell him that I love him and his sister even more; that it should be me going in after her, but my mind hadn't caught up to my body. I passed him my side arm and just said 'Bring her back'**

_I knew he would; there was no doubt in mind. Edward is tough; toughest one here. Hell! Even the military pricks we met a year and a half ago couldn't do what Edward did every day. I knew the best shot of me ever seeing Alice again was Edward. Sure I could take a few on, but he always had a plan. He always got the job done and never left a man behind. It still doesn't stop me from worrying though. It doesn't matter how tough you are anyone can be overrun. _

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T TOUCH ME." My head snapped out of my Trans over to Victoria, the red head we pulled out of the car.

"Be quiet are you trying to draw the walkers to us?" I scolder her like a child and she did look guilty for a second, before anger took over. She was about to pop. I quickly walked over to her and knelt before her. I talked in a calming whisper, but I let her know I was not to be fucked with. "Look, I understand that you don't know us and we have treated you…" I searched for the right words, "Less than an hospitable guest. But for you and your friends to stay here there are rules you have to follow."

Her brownish, almost red eyes became glassy; she was about to cry. But she locked her jaw up tight. I saw the fear in her eyes turn to anger. "I would rather die than sleep with you." She spat, then crossed her arms over her chest.

At first I was baffled at the idea, but then it occurred to me that she had probably had a similar situation and was taken by force. "It isn't like that. I swear. But I am going to give you two options. One you can leave and take your chances with the zeds outside. Your friends aren't up so they can't go with you. It may be less than friendly to let you leave with no weapons or food, but you didn't put your life on line to acquire it so I won't be giving you shit. Or option two; you can stay here and cooperate with us since we did save you from a burning car. I think the least you could do is let us make sure you're not infected.' Guilt came over her face for split second, but she remained silent.

"My friend Leah here is has been training with Marcus, a medic from the Navy. I am going to let you go upstairs with her and Liam. She will inspect you and he is there to make sure you don't try anything." She nodded her head in agreement. "Good." I looked at Leah and Liam and gave them the 'Go ahead.' Then turned to Marcus and Seth. "Inspect the other two from head to toe and report. Shane, watch them. The rest of you make sure this house is secure and get ready for the night." I went back to peering out my window near the kitchen and got lost in my thoughts again.

**I passed him my side arm without a second thought. It was just an automatic response. Something friends did; something family did. '****Bring. her. back.' ****That's all I could say. ****I turned away from Edward in a blind fury.**

_We were connected, Alice and I. Over the years our friendship turned to love. She saw me at me lowest when the outbreak first occurred and I had lost my family. Somehow that pixie picked up the pieces of my heart, and broken psyche and made me laugh again. So if anything ever happened to her I already knew I would contemplate taking my own life. I couldn't face this crazy world filled with bloodshed without her. There would be no point. _

Victoria, Leah and Liam were coming down stairs now to join the rest of the group. "Jasper, she's clean, hasn't eaten in a couple days; but clean. I think she might be pregnant. But she is good."

"Alright," I sighed, not wanting to hear that of all things. "Maybe we'll get lucky and her group won't want to stay with us. I don't think we can make it with a baby crying every two hours. Marcus what's up with your two?"

He came over to face me. He looked like he was losing hope as he wiped his hands on a brown hand towel as he spoke. "The Mexican one-"

"Benjamin." Victoria cut him off. She realized she spoke out of turn, but she continued. "His name is Benjamin Pellot (pay- yacht) and the other is Laurant Fullor." . You could tell her bond to these two guys was inseparable. She was hurt just by looking at them passed out.

Marcus eyed her closely before continuing, "Well, Benjamin is good. But the dark skinned one, Laurant?" he questioned, looking back at Victoria, "has what looks like scratch marks on his right side near his ribs. They don't seem infected by the virus, but they do seem infected by something." He rubbed his eyes in defeat. "He does have a slight temperature." A few of the others cautiously grabbed their weapons; clearly about to strike. "We no longer have the technology to find out what he is infected by. It may be mal nutrition; it may be lead poisoning for all we know. I don't want to give him anything until he can speak with me. I might make him worse if I do."

I had my hand over my mouth rubbing my beard; concentrating on everything that Marcus just said. Glancing around the room I noticed that Victoria had moved into a protective position in front of her friends. The other in my group were already in a position to remove her, kill Laurant and if need be her too. But I gave them all a nod of disapproval and they relaxed a little. They were still ready to pounce, but just waiting for my word.

"Sweetheart." I looked over to Victoria. I wanted to say this to her and everybody to hear so there was no confusion. "I am going to be real clear about this. Your friend, laurant." I nodded my head in his direction. "May be infected, but we don't know for sure. Because we don't know what scratched him he is going to live, for now, but if he poses a threat to any of my crew he will die and anyone else that gets in the way." I gave her the look that said 'don't get in the way.' "Are we clear?" She nodded enthusiastically. I gritted my teeth. "Alright everybody, on the chance that he is infected I need around the clock watch. Every hour on the hour I want pulse checked. Eight hour shifts. Demetrius you'll go first, Cais second, Seth third. Everybody else, pick a window, get some water and food. Lay down."

I had my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms resting on top of them with my head dipped down. I could hear everything around me, because I was faking sleep. My digital watch was reading 2 am, and I wondered what Alice was doing right now. I hoped and prayed that she was okay. I knew that until she came back I wouldn't get a decent night's sleep, but for the sake of our comrades I had to appear logical.

I could hear Cais walking around the room from window, to window. He was about thirty minutes into his shift. And he was trying to get the blood flowing, wake up, so he could do his job. I must applaud him for that. Others would wake somebody else up and start talking to stay up. But he was responsible, he cared. He knew that going back to sleep meant life or death. If this laurant guy was infected he could die at any moment and comeback as a walker. And Cais could either wake up to one of his own being eaten. He knew that the younger ones need their rest and that first string people were tired as fuck.

"Wouldn't it be easier to talk to someone to stay up." I heard Victoria whisper.

"Yeah, but I do not like to disturb anyone. Plus it is a distraction from the outside." Cais replied.

"Isn't that a good thing." She chuckled

"I suppose." There was no hint of humor to his voice. He was still focused on his job at hand. "If we are quiet enough nothing can hear us outside, so we don't have to worry about being attacked."

"Come closer so we can talk." I heard Cais cross the floor. He socks sounding like soft pats on the floor. I didn't hear him squat down. It sounded like he was leaning against the wall. "Does he always sleep like that?

"Who jasper? Oh no! just when he is charge. He usually has half the night off to be with his with girl. "So what happened for that car to mess up?"

"I haven't got a clue. One moment where driving down the street. Next moment smoke is coming out from under the hood. Then boom! The car stops dead in the road. I guess the walkers hear us and start coming out. Since we are on a hill, Benjamin has a great idea, put the car in neutral and lets roll out of here." She giggled at the memory.

"I guess it sounded good, huh?

"Sure did." I could hear the smile in her voice. "I would do just about anything to stay away from those things." It got quiet for a moment. It sounded like Cais was in the center of the room, probably checking our coma patients. "You always do what you're told, I see."

"It's the difference between life and death in this group."

"Are they going to kick us out?"

"If you don't follow the rules, probably." Silence followed. "To be honest they don't ask much. Maybe you'll watch a door, or like me, a patient. Maybe they'll want to cross train you for medical, and start training you to shoot bow in arrows. Everybody earns their keep and everybody looks after one another. Nobody is left behind. Following orders is the least I can do for that security."

"What about your two amigos out there near Walmart? Aren't they left behind?" there was a bit of hysteria to her voice when she whispered that time.

He chuckled, "You don't know Alice and Edward. They got a better chance then anyone of us. Personally I would rather face the zed then those two. They can be diabolical when they need to be. Besides, Jasper said that Edward asked for three days. That means that he had a plan and they always kept to a plan. They'll make it home."

There was a scratching noise coming from the far left wall. My head shot up to see Cais already making his way over there. It sounded like finger nails on the window. he was peeping out the window discreetly. "What is it." I whispered.

"Far as I can tell, a tree branch." I let out a sigh. "So, how long you been up."

I looked across the room at Victoria, hoping she could see my eyes through the darkness. My voice a bit harsh "Long enough," I replied dryly, before dropping my head back in my arms again.

MAY 6, 2013

3 AM

EPOV

Alice, Samantha and I had been in the damn van for at least past 10 hours. We were lying on backs and trying not to move. We were more afraid of moving and shaking than van and alarming the zeds to our location than anything. So we laid there in silence. Alice had her watch laying on her stomach. She had been glancing at it every so often for the last hour.

"What time you gotta be there?" I asked a bit bitterly. It was her fault we were trapped in a van that we couldn't move in. her fault that I wasn't in a comfortable bed right now. Her fault that she wasn't with Jasper and she had audacity to keep looking at her watch as if we were holding her back.

As if she could read my thoughts she replied, "No one left behind, Edward. You chased after me; just like I chased after Samantha. No one forced me; just like no one forced you."

It was never possible to stay mad at Alice, or even be frustrated with her. Every day she would have this funny outlook on life that just made you. . . care. She made you want to get up in the morning, and do the right thing. I let out a low sigh. I was over my little hissy fit.

"An hour ago."

"What?"

"I was supposed to be there and hour ago." I chuckled, _she is such a smart ass._ "The first time me and jasper were separated after we declared our love for one another. I was in a room with a small window, waiting for my right moment to escape. At the time I didn't know jasper had come back for me. But at two am, something told me to look out the window. And there he was. I told him what happened. And he told me 'I came after you because I wanted to say goodnight too you before I went to bed.' Since then anytime we are not together at two am we say good night to one another and if need be, good bye."

It was in the dead of night so it was cool now, but I feared if the street hadn't cleared by mid day we would fry or suffocate. Samantha would do a light growl, and Alice would be right there to tell her to be quiet. I hated to think about killing Samantha. She was a part of the group, but on that same token she could easily give away our position with a simple bark, because she was trying to protect us. Her heart was in the right place but she didn't understand.

I was in a light sleep; the kind where your body rest, but your mind is still alert to everything that is going on around you. I wouldn't call it sleep. More like an out of body experience, because when your eyes open your still tired as fuck. Rays of sunshine were starting to beam in from the windshield. The back windows that surround us were tinted.

I reached over and tapped Alice on the hand. Her green eyes met mine. "It time, you ready?"

She bit her bottom lip, before complying. She eased up, slowly to look out of the window. When she checked all around; she made a move to the driver seat. I sat up and with my back to the driver seat. "Edward there is about a quarter tank of gas in here. I could hot wire it, but chances are the alarm might go off. There are about a half a dozen walkers in front of us. What do you want to do?"

"Is the street clear for us to make a break for it?"

"I can make it."

"Fuck it. Lets take our chances. Hot wire the fucker."

She got underneath dash board and pulled some wire down. She found a red and white one. "Edward I need your knife."

"Where the hell is yours"

"Don't start." I passed her my switch blade. And she started skin the outer rubber that protected the wires. Once she had both of them showing she started flicking them together until the van roared to life. She hoped up into driver seat and hit the gas. This black van hadn't been moved in quite some time, because it took it a minute or two to get the juice flowing. The Walkers that were in front us were at our windows now banging on them. "Come on you can work, you can work!" Alice purred, trying to talk the speed into this vehicle.

"Come on Alice! More or coming."

Take the wheel. She bent over and grabbed the wires again this time twisting them even tighter together. The car roared even loader and took off down the street. About twenty five minutes later we were out of gas on the highway overpass.

"Just fucking great. You know I don't like bridges. We could easily be over run!"

"Would you rather be here or back near Wal-mart frying in a van?" I opened my mouth to respond, but I couldn't come up with a response. "Besides we're already three quarters over this bridge. And there looks like there is a station up ahead. We might get lucky again." It was mid day now, another scorcher. The heat was cooking the bodies that didn't make it out of their cars. And the smell was turning my stomach. We made it past the bridge and decide to stay close to the edge of the road, hidden by trees if walkers came by. The station was our destination for the day. Tomorrow we could try another car and gas.

The station was abandon. _No surprise there._ There were five cars there all of which had drivers, missing in action. It was getting dark now and we needed to lay low for a bit. Sure we could probably siphon some gas and Alice could hotwire another car, but chances were that at night the road would have nothing but zeds on the street. And our lights would just attract them.

Come on Al, lets go see if we can stay here for the night. It looks quiet." We entered the station with our weapons drawn, stepping on some shattered glass. The crunching glass under feet wasn't enough to alert anything to our presence. So we went straight in checking each isle as we walked by. After the forth isle there was just the bathroom, back room where they kept supplies, and behind the register.

The restroom, and register was quick, but the back room had boxes we had to check behind and racks too. The all clear was given and we started to raid. A few drinks left, liters, chips, and jerky. It would hold us over for the night. We took refuge in the bath room locking the door behind us. It was a much better nights sleep. No windows for anything to see us.

My watch beeped twice before I cut it off. It was 8 am, and time for us to move. We drank some more water and got our weapons ready. Swinging the door open I jumped out slashing left and right, before holstering the machete and beckoning Alice to come on. Alice grabbed a box of cereal on the way out. She sat on the hood of the car keeping a lookout with Sam.

_Just like a woman to not give a hand. _

I started to siphon all the gas I could and put it in SUV. When I was done Alice came over and hotwired the thing and we headed off toward home. _We actually might make it back today._

We pulled into Ashford Lake housing development. It was a gated community when we first arrived which either meant, that there were a lot zeds in the neighborhood that didn't get out no zeds made it in. Chances were there were probably half a dozen or so roaming the streets maybe more. Other than that we didn't see any. As long as we stayed pretty quiet we could make it.

All of us exited the SUV there was no way we could open that gate by ourselves. There was a hole in the wall a little ways up that we could make it though. Once on the other side we boarded it up We were about three streets over to where everyone was supposed to be. We parked the car and started to walk over.

We arrived at the faded yellow house with the blue shutters that were falling off and tapped on the door. Someone had to be in here. Getting a bit nervous now I placed my ear to the door and heard some shuffling around. "J, it's Edward." I called as quietly as I could." The door swung open. Jasper was there with blood shot eyes like he hadn't slept in days or had been crying. He looked between us both before dragging us in and hugging the shit out of us. I could hear the others whispering to us. A lot of 'we were worried' and 'what the hell happened' and 'good to have you back.'

I looked around the room to see with my own eyes that everyone was okay. Jasper had Alice in a death grip. Tyler and Demetrius were by the windows, smiling proudly at as, but not leaving their watch. Seth, Leah, and Mike had joined Liam and I in hug. Cais was kneeling down to pet Samantha and Marcus was watching the car wreck victims. _Looks like one woke up._ Shane was in the kitchen watching from the door. Our eyes met for a moment. Although he would never admit it, he was lost without us.

But Alice and I had made it back to our family. We were finally home.

Authors note: I hope you all enjoyed the 2nd chapter. Please review, I except all sort of constructive criticism. If you see typos or think something is unclear or even have an idea for the story, please review. I would love to hear it and respond as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the long wait. My computer went down and I had to do it the old fashioned way before going to the library to type it all up. On top of that I recently moved into another apartment and trying to settle in. And last but not least I had a bit of writers block with this chapter. It's actually a two part-er.

I hope you enjoy. Please review I appreciate any type of constructive criticism.

This story is rated M for mature readers, because there will be language, death scene, violence, and perhaps lemons in later chapters. No characters are off limits for all of the above.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Twilight or The Walking dead

CHAPTER 3

BREAK EM' IN

Part 1

June 10, 2013 3:47pm

BENJAMIN GARCIA POV

It had been a little over month since Alice and Edward had returned. My crew and I had no weapons, no car, and hardly any food so we decided to join them. It was smarter to have more than two people watch your back. This group seemed to have a system. Everybody had a job. Weather it was keeping watch, cleaning, sleeping, scavenging. Everybody did something and they did it automatically as if it was second nature.

I enjoyed staying busy; having something to do all the time. It kept my mind out of the gutter and off of worries. It didn't take long for me to integrate myself into the group. I would go out on missions scavenging with the others and pretty much earning my groups keep. Victoria spent her time with Alice and Leah washing clothes by hand or cooking; since she wouldn't go far from Laurant. He was on bed rest the first couple of days. That metal pipe that he ran into a couple weeks back gave some type of poison. Marcus gave him some all purpose antibiotic.

I could see the changes. His appetite increased even though there wasn't much to eat, his mobility increased and he didn't get tired as easily. I had to keep helping him change his bandages on his ribs, so it would heel without infection, but he was better.

On one of our runs we discovered a breech in the neighborhood. They decided it was time to hit the road. The road is where we all wanted to be; I think. It was by far the most peaceful and safest place in a zombie apocalypse. As long as you had fuel nothing else mattered. It was just you and the winding roads with the wind blowing in your face. There were no death squads trying to eat you, or feelings of being trapped, you were moving and free. Your ass might get soar, but if that is the worst of my problems I would take it. It was better than the alternative.

The alternative being; trying to settle somewhere or death. Most places we passed were too rundown for us to settle in. Others lacked security and we lacked the time and man-power to rebuild them. It didn't stop us from staying for a week or so and scavenging from surrounding towns until _they _came for us. But before we knew it we were back on the road.

I was sitting in the back seat behind the driver, Laurant. With Mike in the middle leaning up against Marcus who was sleeping on the window. Shane was in the passenger seat glancing over towards Laurant every now and then. I don't think he trusted him yet. Not that I held it against them. Laurant had anger issues that made you feel like he was just going to snap at any moment and kill the whole lot of us. It didn't help with Shane keeping watch.

Our convoy was on the outskirts of North Carolina, Passing through some Po Dank towns in the Appalachian Mountains; it wasn't because these towns were so desecrated that I called them Po Dank; No. It was because they seemed untouched by the twenty first century. _There was probably no such thing as a computer here. _These towns had been deserted before the apocalypse, deserted before they could flourish.

We slowed down when we entered the town of Wood bury. The town wasn't that big. In fact, we passed the church, school house, liquor store, and police station in the first five minutes. Windows were dusty, lawns were uncut and growing wild. You got the feeling of an old western. _Only thing missing was a rolling hay stack. _

Shane sat straight up in his seat then, with his shot gun in his lap, looking cautiously around the area as we followed Edward's black charger. They stopped on the curb of a Coffee Bean shop and we were right behind them. I finally looked to our left and sighed we were in front of the precinct. The front lawn had a couple of police cruiser parked haphazardly on the grass. One of the glass double doors had been cracked, but not broken.

"Park da car right therr and cut da damn thang off." Shane hissed at Laurant. He looked in the back seat at the two sleepy heads. "Mike, Marcus wake ya asses up. We got work to do." They woke up groggy, but it didn't take them long to snap out of it.

"What are we doing here?" Laurant asked shakily.

"Ya serious?" he asked, incredulously; raising one of his eyebrows. "I don't know how yawl survived, but in dis here group we take on big buildings for a lot of supplies so we can last a lot longer away from towns.

"You guys are crazy. I'm not going in that fucker. A convenient store I can understand, but were in the middle of nowhere, and we haven't even learned our way around town. You just want to hope and find something. Why risk the whole group? Can't we send a small team in or something?"

"Ya see Dat attitude right therr is what keeps us on ya tail. This ain't a democracy. Ya either wit us or one of _them_." He got out and slammed the door. I looked up at Edward's car. They still hadn't made a move to get out. I wonder what they were talking about.

**Jasper Whitlock P.O.V.**

We had slowed down to a craw as we circled around the police station in Woodbury. There were quite a few cruisers in the back which meant somebody got left behind or there were just extras. One of the glass doors in the front had been cracked, but not broken; meaning there were weapons in there for the taking.

I already knew what was about to happen as we pulled over on the curb in front of a Coffee bean shop. I didn't bother looking back. I knew the others would be pulling over and getting ready. I kept starring at the station hoping whatever danger lay in that building would show his face.

"Whelp," Edward shouted, snapping my out of gaze. He was looking back at Alice sleeping form and I. "Wake her." He commanded. "Were going to need everyone"

I playfully rubbed her calves, so she shifted uncomfortably before getting up. She glanced around at our location before zoning in on the police precinct. She woke up then with a fear radiating off her. Her expression was dark and emotionless as if she was seeing something. Then she barely whispered, "I'm sorry…Keep promise." Then her voice was a bit louder, but was cold and calculated. "We should come back. Nothing good will come of this."

"Al," Edward sighed. "We don't need to waste fuel doubling back. Besides I've only seen one walker in this damn town, which is a lot less than anywhere else we've been."

"Edward lets think about this man." I chimed in. I didn't like him brushing Alice feelings off to the side.

"Think about what? Huh?" he asked aggressively. "The fact that I have about six rounds left or the fact that we have about five ammo-less guns lying around just for show." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "We need weapons, weapons makes us stronger. Police station equals weapons. That means were going in the damn building." He explained hastily.

"Okay…" I said awkwardly. I choose my next words carefully. Edward didn't abuse is power as leader, but sometimes when he saw a big score, he would not consider everything. That where Liam, Alice and myself came in. "If you want to raid, fuck it. Let's raid. But did you consider that we have three, untrained newbie's. It'll be like babysitting. Or the fact that no one knows where the safe house is and if we can even get to it." I saw him scowl in the rearview mirror as I continued. "What if we get separated like last time. We can't afford to not have a safe house. Besides, we've been riding for two days, were tired and we need to refuel."

Oh please, Liam scoffed. He held his head down rubbing forcefully at his eyes in frustration. "Jasper, How many times has everyone here stayed up overnight on watch? How many times have we gone days without eating, giving our last to the younger ones? How many times have we entered a building not knowing the outcome and somehow we make it through? When we began we didn't know what we were doing. Now look at us…" He turned around to face me. "We are civilians giving orders to military elite."

"Yes, but we also agreed to train everybody. Make sure they won't crack under pressure."

"The point that I am making is this; if we can teach a ten year old boy to shoot and cover our asses. We should have no problem getting these three up to speed. Yes we do train, but for the first two years it was trial and error." I grimaced at how right he was.

Edward spoke now. He spoke slowly because tensions were high. "Liam's right, it's no different than the risk we all take, everyday to survive. We have to trust these new guys sooner or later and they need to learn. It might as well be today." He turned around this time to face me. He was silently begging me to be in on this with him. I had followed him this long, might as well follow him to death. I gave the best reassuring nod I could. "Good." He turned the ignition off a looked out his window. His voice turned serious, "Break em' in."

**LAURANT KO'MA POV**

After what seemed like forever I got out ran around to Shane. He started passing me a baseball bat, gloves, and a face shield. "Its bedda to cova up, just in case one of em' get a hold of ya. Save ya from infection.

"Why aren't you covering up?"

"The gear slows me down. When it's my time to go; I'll have no problems with death." He shrugged his shoulders and took off toward the next vehicle, making sure that they were all getting ready.

Edward group finally got out of the car and walked toward us. He was already adjusting his belt to accommodate a weapon. "Alright everyone, you know the drill. Were grabin'& bagin' whatever ammo and guns we can find. Get in, and get out." He looked around us for any comments. No one even bothered. "I want all the drivers to meet up with Liam so that they know where we are and where we are going, so if we do get separated we know where to meet up." Again no one flinched. "Let's get to it. Three groups; Seth, Marcus, Leah, Victoria your with Jasper and Alice and you will be following my group in. Caius and Mike I want you following them and locking up the entrance after we entered the building. And keep an eye on Sam." He hopelessly complained. "Everyone else you're with me and Liam.

All the team leaders grabbed their walkies and reported to Liam before breaking into their groups. We gathered around Liam and Edward awaiting orders. He looked at us a bit disturbed, not really sure how to arrange us. But it did not take him long to decide and as he called off our names we each disappeared to the front of the building. "Shane, I want you on point. Liam I want you backing him us with a bow and partnered up with Benjamin. Demetri I want you partnered up with Laurant." We turned away as he gave his last order. "Tyler you're on the end with me." "Demetri." He called.

Demetri turn away from me and jogged back to Edward. They had a private exchange before coming to join us. "Laurant," Demetri called. I faced him. He took the baseball bat that Shane gave me and placed it on my back. He passed me an axe. "Okay, you and I are partners, that means where ever I go. You go!"

"Yeah, yeah." I huffed.

"This axe isn't for head shots. Aim for the neck and take their heads clean off." He smiled. I looked at him kind of crazy. "Most of the time when we do head shot, the blade doest always reach the part of the brain that we need to destroy. So if we take off the head the body can't function and the head has nothing to use to get us. Get it." I nodded in understanding. "When we get in here; don't make a sound. We use hand signals to communicate. They are pretty simple, but when in doubt just do what I do."

"Got ya." I called as I adjusted my padding. Shane had already made sure his weapons were at a good reach. He was on his knees picking the lock. When I heard the door click; he stood up and looked back at us for confirmation. I too looked around and everyone else had their eyes on the door. The group's whole demeanor changed. You could see the desperation in their eyes turn to focused determination as the door opened.

We tip toed in, crouching down. Shane would go in first with his silencer drawn. Just in case there were a lot of zeds. As soon as he realized there was a lot he would lower his weapon between his legs and motion for Liam 'take em' down.' Liam would shake his head in disapprovingly before raising his bow, aiming, and firing. The bodies would collapse to the ground and we venture father into the building.

It was waiting room far as I could tell. The little black chairs in neat rows in front of a thick glass window with little holes in it for speaking. There were a couple of lockers against the far left wall and a black door on the far right side; that obviously led farther into the precinct. I heard our feat trample on the linoleum floors as someone sounded, "Clear." Some weapons went down at our sides and everyone started to do their own thing.

Jasper went straight to the glass window and peered on the other side; making sure nothing was over there. Mike, Marcus, Tyler and Caius went over to the lockers and started checking them. Liam went over to the two bodies on the ground that he took out and retrieved his arrow. I grimaced as he placed his boot to one of their heads to keep it from rising up as he pulled his arrow out. Once they were retrieved he wiped them clean on his pants and put one in his container on his back and the other back on the bow. Alice was picking the lock on the door to far right with Shane covering her. Everyone else was still on guard.

Everyone got back in their position again. We cracked the door open to peak through. Nothing. We opened it completely and stepped into the hall way. If it wasn't for our flash lights and vents reflecting light; I would not have been able to see anything. I just stayed one step behind Demetrius. My adrenalin was pumping telling me to run. My hands became sweaty as I gripped my axe waiting for the next move. There was a fork in the hallway, forcing our huge group to separate once more. Edward's team went left and jasper team went right.

Everyone acted as though it was just another walk in the park. This group was like a well oiled machine. They did not stop moving for anything; each man did their part and moved on. It was almost second nature to them. No it was there nature.

Shane would speed down the hallway; only turning around to get Liam's attention, so he could take down a Walker. I would hear the body fall to the ground. Benjamin would take Liam's place as he reloaded. But we never stopped moving. It was like a tag team system. When one man stopped another man moved.

When we got to closed doors. Shane would always check them. Benjamin would mark them with either 'o' meaning locked or and 'x' meaning we had checked an unlocked door then locked it behind us so nothing would enter it. Back in the hallways we proceeded to what looked like an opening. Shane stopped abruptly, holding his right hand up with all five fingers extended. I ran right into Liam causing him to spin around and shove me into the wall.

His chest was heaving up and down. And he was about to kill me when Shane intervened. Shane hit Liam chest to calm him down, then my own to get my attention. Then he placed his index finger to his mouth; tell us both to be quiet. Liam looked at me for a moment longer, before Shane grabbed his attention again. He pointed at Liam's chest, then his own eyes, then slowly stretched his arm out; telling him to follow his line of sight.

I heard the bow plunk and the arrow release, but I didn't hear a body drop. As we entered into the room I saw that the Walker was stuck to the wall with an arrow through its mouth. Liam and Shane went through the aisle of the desk quickly checking under each one as I slowly made my way up to the front with them.

I was following up when something grabbed my foot; making me land on my face. I quickly shuffled around on my back to see a one armed, milky-grey eyed, bluish-brown, jawless zed pulling itself up my legs. I could not move I was paralyzed with fear. I had some close calls before, but never had I been in the hands of an infected. I was so scared that if I flinched that I would die. So I remained paralyzed with my mouth open in shock and my eyes wide with fear.

The zed was on my chest now, growling as it was about to pierce my carotid artery with its last good tooth. When an arrow came flying straight through its head. Brain matter flew on my face shield as it collapsed on top of me. I pushed it away in disgust and scrambled backwards until my back hit a desk. I was zoned in on the damn thing that tried to eat me. That I didn't see the dirty grimy hand hit my shoulder. I snapped my head in its directions and jumped away from Liam.

"You okay?" he asked with concern, "I must have missed one."

Then the reality came back. I was still alive and not infected. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for the look out."

He gave me a firm nod before joining Shane at the front to f the group. Tyler came up to me and offered a hand. I tugged myself up.

"Psst" our heads shot to the front of the room. Shane was standing beside another door waiting for us. We got back into our ranks and surrounded the door. His hands wrapped around the door knob slowly as he eyed Liam. Liam lifted his bow and gave him confirmation with a nod. He turned the knob and swung the door open and stepped out of the way to draw his weapon.

Nothing came out. So Liam took a step forward to into the room, only to step back out the next second. He was face to face with a twenty two caliber.

Then a shot rang out.

I watched in horror as Liam body fell to the ground flailing around like a fish. I quickly tried to rush whatever was on the other side of the door. But another shot rung and everything went black.

**A/N:** Personally I dislike doing so many POV. But I think it is necessary for some of the story so that the reader can understand what going on. After this two part-er is over I am going to try and stay in either Jpov or Epov.

Please review I would love to hear your opinions and any ideas that you might want to see happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoy. Please review I appreciate any type of constructive criticism.

This story is rated M for mature readers, because there will be language, death scene, violence, and perhaps lemons in later chapters. No characters are off limits for all of the above.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Twilight or The Walking dead

CHAPTER 4

BREAK EM' IN

Part 2

June 10, 2013 5:27pm

JASPER WHITLOCKS POV

Everyone had grabbed their Walkies and reported to Liam to verify their location. Afterwards they divided into their designated groups for quick individual placements. I glanced over my shoulder to see Shane walking away from Edward. He was standing in front of the precinct placing fingerless gloves on his hands. He made sure his machete was at a comfortable reach and unbuttoned his side holster, so he had easy access to his pistol. He placed his hands on his hips as he waited for everyone else. Apparently he was going to take point.

I turned towards my crew. They're eyes were void of any emotion. They were tired of doing these suicide missions, but they knew it was necessary. They knew it was the key to survival. I swallowed hard, before giving them each an assignment. "Leah, Seth I want you on point. Alice I want you training Victoria and backing them up. Marcus and I will bring up the rear." Everybody nodded in understanding. "Now when we come up to our first fork in the hallway we are going to go right. We will be on our own." Discouragement and worry flashed in their eyes, but nobody said anything.

My point men grabbed their bows arming them with arrows and held them down toward the ground so they wouldn't harm anyone. Everyone else got their blades and baseball bats ready. Victoria and Marcus placed some face shields and long sleeved jean jackets on. No one spoke as we dispersed to join the others. We had our game faces on as we crouched down and waited for Edward's crew to make a hole.

Soon enough we moved forward and an all clear was given so I broke ranks. I jumped over the three rows of chairs in the center of the room and peered through the dirty glass window. I didn't see anything on the other side, so I hopped down from the counter and took my place over near the door on the right side. We cracked the door open before proceeding down the hallway.

It was dark with a few rays of sun light shining through some window around the corner. The hall way divided into two at the end; forcing us to separate into our two groups. I made my right following Alice. I looked back to see Edward giving me a firm nod saying 'take care,' as the distance between us increased. We slowed down. There weren't that many rooms to check; two offices with closets, a broom closet.

Leah and Seth would enter any unlocked room and start taking zeds down. If they needed assistance Victoria and Alice would back them up. While Marcus and I stood in the door way making sure nothing came up behind us. Every once in a while I would look back at the group, and every time I would see some poor, dead, dumb bastard getting his head bashed in. Victoria was a natural. She paid attention to all of the hand signals and stayed a step behind Alice, just in case she didn't understand something.

We came upon the last door at the end of the hallway. If nothing was in the room we would double back checking all our locked doors; then moving in to Edward's territory. Alice jogged toward the front of the group and knelt down with her tools. I could hear the springs in the door knob turn as she picked the lock. Then she pushed the door, letting it squeak open. The twins didn't waste any time stepping over her with their weapons drawn.

This particular room must have had a backup generator that was motion activated, because the lights flickered on as they entered the room. Then a loud rumbling sound came on from outside the room.

Everyone glanced at one another in alarm before goofy ass grins plastered their faces. We were star struck, amazed, shocked and fantasizing about what we could do with all these weapons that the lights had just illuminated. Words could not describe the relief I felt starring at these rifles, shot guns, pistols, Smith & Wesson. It was a gold mine and it was ours.

It didn't take long for the shock to wear off. I approached the first weapon and started examining in. I checked out the scope, released ammunition, made sure the safety was on and got a feel for the weight. The crew followed suit. They opened duffle bags and book bags and started stuffing them with ammunition, and small handguns. We strapped a couple shotguns to our backs and then packed our belts with all that we could.

"Looks like we're going to have to make a second trip." Victoria observed.

I was admiring the Wind Chester Rifle in my hand. It sure was a beauty. My grandfather had one. He had passed it down to me. But on one of our first raids I ended up dropping it and leaving it behind. I had always wanted to replace it, but nothing ever came close to it. _Figures, the world had to end for me to use one and replace it. _

"Ah, sweet!" Victoria exclaimed. "That dog of yours has perfect timing we can probably load the rest of these up on her harness." She said as she rushed passed me to our exit.

I nodded in agreement. _WAIT…WHAT. She was about to open a door without back up to a dog that nobody reported missing. _Everything happened in slow motion then. "VIK,NO!" I hissed as I dropped everything in my arms and chased after her. But I was too late. She was already standing in the door way, looking around. Obliviously to what was around her; because she turned to face me and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'false alarm.' But I knew better. She was about to step back in when a decaying hand reached out for her leg.

I no longer cared about the weapons we just found or our immediate safety. In that instant I only valued life. Our. Groups. Lives. And at that moment her life was in peril. Her face was masked in horror as she tripped over the arm. I drew my side arm with a silencer and fired. The first shot hit the wall. I cursed under my breath as I took aim again. I hit the zed in the back of the head as it was climbing on top of her.

My weapon was drawn as I jumped into the hallway, checking it for any more zeds. We were on a corner so that's why Victoria didn't see it. She must have heard it scratching on the wall and thought it was Sam. I shoved the thing over; trying to get a good look at my comrade.

"How the hell did we miss this guy?" I muttered to no one in particular. Victoria was shaking uncontrollably and crying out shock. "Vick, everything is going to be okay." I whispered as I bent down in front of her with a comforting smile. I thought she had just been scared, but her expression said otherwise. It was no longer shock that ruled her, but fear, disappointment, and despair. I had seen that look before. She embraced her left leg, whispering 'no, no, no.' I looked down at her leg to her uncovered ankle to find a piece of flesh missing.

This was not a safe area to tend to her, so I spun her around and pulled her back into the ammunition room. "Marcus," I called. "She's been scratched pretty good." I sat her against the wall and circled around her as Marcus tended to her wound. We all knew he couldn't do anything, just slow down the process. But we still called on him as if he was God and could rewind time. He tied her ankle off; hoping to slow down the infection.

He stood up slowly and approached me with his eyes down cast. "You know I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you know what we have to do."

I shook my head in disbelief. _No man left behind. _The words echoed in my head. "No, not here! Pack up what we can. Alice, back up Seth and Leah, Marcus carry Vick and I will cover us."

"You're not carrying me."Vick stated. She was defensive now; mad as hell. "I'm still alive. I may be dying but damn it we still got a mission to do." She didn't look to good; she had started sweating and her breath was a bit labored. But determination swept over as she struggled to her feet.

We loaded up everything we could and headed for the door; when a huge bang on the other side made us stop in our tracks. We glanced at one another; waiting for the end to come, but nothing happened. Seth looked back at me silently asking 'what the fuck?' I shrugged my shoulders saying, "Hell if I know." Then we swung the door open to Mike and Samantha. "Thank God. I found you guys." There was some alarm in his voice, but not too overwhelming."

"What are you doing here? Where are Caius and Sam?"

"That ours?" he asked, completely ignoring my question and referring to the duffle bag in my hand. I nodded in confirmation as he snatched it away from and tossed it over his shoulder. "Come on lets go. We got overrun, but their down now."

I didn't think then. I just rushed out the room and down the hallway; thinking that the two were around the corner. "Where's everybody." I huffed as we shuffled down the hallway. We rounded out second corner and was coming up on the spot where the hallway first forked, forcing us to separate into two groups.

Looking down it I saw there were about four more walkers lying on the ground. I glanced over towards Mike. He kept his eye straight ahead. "They came out of nowhere, took Caius by surprise. Sam jumped in to save me when one charged me. I put them both down after the _rest _were taken care of. I forgot to close the door to the hallway. There might be some down this way."

We were trailing through Edward's territory now. They had a few more rooms to check than we did, but that didn't stop us from double checking behind them. After Victoria's incident I didn't want to take any chances. Seth was exiting our second room when we heard three gunshots sounded off. Panic ripped through me and I broke ranks. Marcus called after me, but I did not stop. My family was in danger. The rest of them rushed to catch up to me.

The shots didn't sound too far; just around the corner. When we rounded the last corner I saw a zed with an arrow hole in the head in front of an EXIT door. I placed my hand on side arm, so I would be ready to fire. We were in some cubical section of the precinct. I was out of breath, but that didn't stop me from taking charge as I walked in on the horror scene before me.

Six bodies lay on ground; two of which I didn't care about. They were just walkers, but the other four intrigued and worried me. I wanted to know who was on the floor, so I could act accordingly, but as I glanced around at the people standing around, fear ripped through me as I questioned who it might be. I stopped a couple of feet away from the first body. It was still dim but I could make out the tousled hair. Edward had been shot.

Alice rushed passed me and fell to her knees trying to shake him awake. Praying that this was just some nightmare, but we all knew the truth. Her crying was hushed and reduced to sniffles as she looked up at me. I looked at the other three forms. Laurant had fell on his side was missing a part of his face. And… and Liam. Liam was on his back being cradled by Shane as if he was still alive.

I zipped past everyone over to Liam and crouched in front of him. His was squinting, as though he was concentrating, but his was looking straight ahead as if he was blind. He looked dead, but his chest rattled very slowly. I grabbed his hand. "Liam, you're gonna be okay man. We're going to get you out of here."

"J? Jazz, that son-of-a-" he garbled blood, "bitch…shot me."

"Shhh. It's not that bad man. Marcus is right here. He'll have you up and moving in no time." I didn't know it was a lie, but I figured with some medical supplies we might be able to fix him. But I had to say something. It was the least I could do for my friend; try and take some of the worry away; try and give him some hope. Someone had taken a shot gun to his chest. His breathing was so labored it sounded like he was drowning.

Marcus was right by my side then and glanced at him. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "There's nothing I can do for him. We don't have the supplies to deal with this. He is basically drowning in his own blood. If we move him, it'll probably speed up the process."

Liam was panting now. He was unable to catch his breath as he glanced around the room, looking for light. You could see the fear in his eyes. He knew that death was coming and there was nothing that we could do. He grabbed onto my shoulder hysterically and pulled me close. "Tell Edward… keep promise… and…and…" His whole body shuddered then immediately relaxed and his head rolled to the side. His eyes went cold.

No one said anything. I just knelt there in front of my friend; ignoring the cramp in my leg and the fact that I was now holding a dead man. All these thoughts ran through my mind, memories of campus life and struggles of Zed life. I always thought that he would out live me. That I would die saving Alice and one of them would be there for her. But they were both lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

_Alice! _I looked over at her and she was hitting her brother. Mad that he died, that he left her alone. Leah came up behind her and tried to restrain her, but she resisted even more pounding him one last time with all her force, before crying into Leah's arms.

"Ough, ough,"

Her breath hitched as I glanced down at Edward. His eyes were moving behind his eyelids and his stomach was moving slightly. _He was alive. "_Marcus, get over there." All three of us stood over him. Desperately waiting for him to make another sound or move and when he did. That was the only miracle I needed. "Shane, take Ty and Demetrie and go get our rides. Let's get out of here."

They quickly went to the back door and busted it open with weapons drawn. It wouldn't take them long to get the cars back here. I joined Alice in holding Edward's hand; trying to coax him into waking up. There was no such luck. I gave her a tight smile before standing up to assess the rest of the group, make sure they were ready to move.

"Benjamin and Marcus you're going to carry Edward. Twins you're going to cover lead the way. Everyone else, make sure that we got what we came for and break for the first vehicle that you can get to. Benjamin I know it's a lot to ask, but while were waiting search our dearly departed for anything useful. I paused as I looked at him. Victoria had lunged for him and succeeded in biting his shoulder.

He yelled out in pain before spinning around with his machete. He swung in a blind rage, but took her head clean off. Her head plopped down on the carpet floor and started to snap around; unable to get to the meat that she so desperately craved. He dropped his blade and grabbed his wound as he stumbled back against the wall; applying pressure to his shoulder. "What the fuck?" He brought his hand down to assess the situation. His eyes filled with recognition and despair as he looked between his hand covered in blood and me.

His smile was tight; trying to convey hope, but I knew better. He had given up, just like that. I stormed over to him and grabbed his head; forcing him to look back at me. "This isn't over yet. We are still here for you Mike. You're not alone." He nodded in disdain but courage played at the corner of his eye, so I let him go. I turned back to the group and started barking orders over the radio. "Shane, Ty, Demetrie. Get a truck back here, now!" I growled.

Victoria's head was still snapping around so I went over to it and stepped on it. Ben flinched back, a little in disgust and shock. "Seth help Ben out will ya." Seth hopped up and jogged over to Liam and Laurant stripping them of what they no longer needed. He moved on to the other assailant; that had clearly taken our comrades down. When he finished up my radio buzzed in. 'Lets go yah herr.'

Everyone started gathering their things and heading toward the door. Alice stood in the door way waiting for me, but her focus was on Ben. I glanced over to him to notice that he had backed himself into a corner. _Great he's in shock. _I thought. I started for him, but something snagged on my belt. I looked down to see a hand drawing my holstered pistol. "I kill myself before I turn into one of those things," he spat. I spun around to see Mike scared big blue eyes filled with pride and sadness.

I understood it, but I wasn't ready to lose anyone else. I raised my hands in surrender trying to get a little closer to him to take the gun away. It actually registered to me that Mike was a kid, he was twelve years old, and he didn't deserve this life. None of us did. As soon as I took a step forward he spoke. "I'm sorry."

"No mike." I lunged for him the same time that he splattered his brains out on the wall behind him. His body hit the wall with a nasty splat then slid down. He didn't want to die and become one of those things lurking around the corner and feeding on flesh. I squatted down to retrieve my pistol. "Idiot" I was angry now. I could deal with adults dying, but to see a kid lose hope like that was my breaking point.

I looked up toward Alice, tears brimming up. "Jasper," she cried; her voice about to break, "get Ben and let's go." I stalked over toward Ben and grabbed him by the arm, probably leaving a bruise. I hauled him out the room. We left the building and I shoved him in the back of a pickup, before seating myself.

I looked back at the precinct in the passenger rearview mirror. Alice's words ringing in my head. _Her expression was dark and emotionless as if she was seeing something. Then she barely whispered, "I'm sorry…Keep promise." Then her voice was a bit louder, but was cold and calculated. "We should come back. Nothing good will come of this."_

"_I'm sorry… Keep promise." _It was barely a whisper, but she had said it and I did hear it. Those words… were the last words of Liam and Mike. It couldn't be a coincident.

**A/N: Okay everyone, please review and let me know what you think. I was trying to make it dramatic and suspenseful, and a bit heart breaking. Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope the fact that you get two chapter makes up for that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoy. Please review I appreciate any type of constructive criticism.

This story is rated M for mature readers, because there will be language, death scene, violence, and perhaps lemons in later chapters. No characters are off limits for all of the above and more.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Twilight or The Walking dead

CHAPTER 5

THE COLD ONES

June 10th 2013, 7:05pm

Jasper Whitlocks POV

Everything was cloaked in a deep dark blue-purple as the sun went down behind the trees. We were panicking as we struggled up the dirt road to the cottage. We had to take our time in the vehicles because we might get bogged down and we didn't have the time or energy to get out of the mud. Half our team was gone and we had twice the load to carry and Edward.

The woods were not the best area to be at night, or in the day for that matter. There were too many trees for a walker to hide behind, to many branches and bushes that could easily slow you down, animals that could lead _them_ to you, last but not least; no protection. In the city you could dip and dodge into a building or a car. If a door was locked you could pick it. And if you were surrounded there was always a way out; you just had to find it. But the woods were lethal. There was no way to cut a herd of walkers off. There was no real way to buy time. When they came for you in the woods; they came from everywhere.

About ten minutes after we turned onto the dirt road it opened up into a small clearing with a little log cabin nestled in the center. The cabin was old and practically looked like it was a part of the landscape. Vines and weeds were coming from the ground and looked like they were growing through the house itself. The place seemed physically strong, but it also seemed like an easy target. We didn't have time to look for something else right now. This was going to be home for the next week or so.

We left Edward in the car with Marcus as the rest of us did a quick sweep of the grounds; just making sure that the house was empty and could be secured. After that was situated we carried Edward to the house and rested him lightly on the floor. We went back to the vehicles to retrieve more supplies. Grabbing tarps to cover the windows and food and water for the night.

oo0oo

Leah snatched up an oil lamp and shone it over us so we could assess the damage done to Edward. Besides his light breathing; nothing was apparent. "How is he? What do you need me to do?" Alice asked Marcus, impatiently. We were all on the floor hovering over Edward's limp form. Edwards face had no color in it what so ever. His lips were a chapped pasty pink. He looked like he was on deaths door. His shirt was drenched in blood and sweat. Every now and then he would have these spasms; where his eyes would open but he wouldn't really see us, and his hands would jerk up, but other than that he was unresponsive.

"Step back Alice, let us work." He snapped. She jumped back in shock at the force of his words. But it did not take her long to recover. I could see the gears turning in her head as she processed what he had just said. I saw her about to step up and get in his face. But I grabbed her underneath her arms and hoisted her up; dragging her to the far side of the cabin.

"Jasper," she whined. "What are you doing? Edward-"

"Will not get any better if you stop them from helping or get in the way." I said firmly. I conveyed all the warmth I could muster to calm her down. She opened her mouth to protest, but I placed my hand over her mouth; successfully, cutting her off. "Shh, I know he's your brother and you're worried, but getting in the way won't help. You know they will do anything they can to help him. Let's sit back and let them work." She stared at me in frustration and disbelief, before sighing in defeat. She walked off; leaving me to watch over him on my own.

I glanced back over to my brother; the man that had saved my life… the man that had come up with death defying acts of valor and bravery just to keep us fed. He was so strong, and right now he was broken. Seth and Marcus had stripped him of his gear and his shirt. They were cleaning every inch of his body as they examined him. When Marcus finally reached the bullet wound I looked away. It would only get messier.

I took that time to pass food to everyone. They all took the small rations given to them with a small nod, before going back to their thoughts. It was an awkward silence in the room. We weren't being quiet because it was necessary. We were being quiet because we were in pain and nobody knew what to say. My heart became heavy as I peered at them.

Shane sat alone on the far right side of the cabin rocking back and forth. Every couple of minutes you would hear him breath heavily in anger as he clenched and unclenched his jaw and fiercely rub his hands. He was mad at himself as he contemplated what he could have done differently to save his comrades. Demetri on the other hand was void of all emotions. He just sat there across from Shane staring at the floor in silence as if he didn't really register everything that happened. I had never seen his face so blank. Benjamin was starring at his hands with wide eyes. He realized what happened and he didn't like it. He wanted to change it but he knew he couldn't. Tyler was lying on his back trying to catch his breath. I could see his stomach quickly rising and falling as he cried in silenced. Alice was on the verge of tears; curled up in the fetal position.

Never had I seen them look so helpless. Never had I felt so helpless. I didn't know what to do for them. "Jasper," I coiled my neck over to see Leah beckoning me over to Edward. They rolled him on his back as I approached. There was concern to Marcus' voice as he spoke to me, but there was also that tone of disappointment, "Jazz, the shot is through and through. Which means no surgery." He said hopefully. "But he has lost a lot of blood. I would like to stitch him up, but there is just not enough light for me to do it right now. I did clean his wound and gave him a sedative to help him sleep. He should be fine till morning and we can get fixed up.

There was a small smile playing on the corner of my lips. "So he's okay?"

He shook his head. "Honestly Jasper, we don't have to dig the bullet out so that great news. I already gave him an antibiotic that should keep him from infection." He spoke really slowly as he described the next part; wanting the words to sink in. "But he did lose a lot of blood and without a transfusion to be on the safe side, were basically hoping that he get better." I frowned at this information. "I would say he has a fifty/ fifty chance. If I had to go in and get that bullet his chances of survival would be a lot less than that. Edward would probably die from infection more than anything. But he has a good shot." _Finally some good news. _

The next day I woke to Alice in my arms. I looked down on her still form. She was not sleeping I could tell by the way her eye balls moved under her eyelids. But I didn't say anything; I just waited for her to say something. Leah and Marcus kept a close eye on Edward by the window. They had stitched him up, kept him dry as possible and warm. Demetri and Shane were on standby; they would watch the windows and doors, go out on sweeps. They would just get up and leave at random times; stomping back in with blood and dirt all over them. They claimed that there were some passer bys around and they needed to take them out. I was confident in their abilities; sure that it was nothing they couldn't handle, but they were so distant from me. Benjamin however, was in the other corner of the house looking around as if something was about to burst through the doors. Tyler was over there with him trying to comfort him. Nothing he said was helping. Seth had found a couple of pieces of wood and was carving something into them.

I was by the front door cradling Alice in my right arm as I chiseled a small hole in the wall with my other hand. Little chunks of dirt fell from the walls as I kept rubbing it. This cabin was old but it was sturdy. Made out of dirt, clay, stone, and wood; it was naturally cool inside. As if we were under ground. There were no picture frames on the wall or a dish in the kitchen cabinet. This place was dark except for the two streams of light coming from the windows. Looking down at her form again she sighed and looked up at me with those big green eyes. She was biting her lip with worry; wanting to say something, but unsure of how I would respond. "What's on your mind?"

"My fourteenth birthday," she mumbled nonchalantly into my chest. She was snuggled up close, so she couldn't see my eyebrow rise up. "Do you remember it?" I laughed lightly. "What?"

"I remember Alice. Your mother had called down a week before and said that some guy had tried putting the moves on you. She wanted us to come down and talk to him, for her. Edward was all in big brother mode like he was going to whip this guy's ass. But as soon as he saw his old highschool crush walk in with her little cousin he forgot all it. Liam on the other hand still talked to him."

"What did you do?"

"I went with Liam to whip the guy's ass. You were like a sister to me back then. I wanted to protect you." She snickered and looked at me disapprovingly. "What?" I smiled

"How many times did you guys chase some guy off?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh…?' me, Mr. Whitlock."

I grinned, "Promise you won't hit me." She nodded shyly. "I lost track after the third one." She rolled her eyes and smacked my chest playfully. "Hey, you promised remember."

"I never shook on it, baby." I eyed her skeptically. "Hey," she shrugged "its serves your right for cock blocking when I just started dating and lying to me." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. We busted out laughing. We quieted down; letting the silence dig holes in our souls. "I am selfish, and horrible person. . ." she breathed. I immediately pushed her away so I could see her face. To tell her that she was wrong. That she was brave, caring and the greatest, but more importantly than that; she was my hope. And if she gave up now I didn't know what I was going to do. Just as I opened my mouth she quickly covered it.

"Jasper, the world has come to an end and we are constantly surrounded by death," her voice broke a little on the last part. "And all I can think of. . . Is that if the world hadn't come to an end. . . I wouldn't have you." She was staring deep into my eyes. "We wouldn't be together." She looked down at her hands and rubbed them together; ashamed about the thought. "It's a horrible trade off, and I tell myself that if I could have the choice to fix this and not have you that I would do it, but I know it's a lie. What kind of person does that make me?"

I didn't know how to respond to her. I was nearly eight years older than her, so if the world hadn't gone to shit I probably would be dating some class mate of mine. But somewhere deep down in my soul I like to think that we were made to be and that eventually I would have noticed her. But I was sort of happy for her to feel this way, because I felt the same way. Our love was strong, and pure, and damn near indestructible. I was not ashamed to admit that.

"It makes us one in the same, Tink." Her big green eyes shot up and stared at me. "Cause I would go through all this shit again just to have you." She melted a little. "Your heart I mean; your love has brought me through a lot. if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it." She squeezed me tight and gave me big kiss before letting me cradle her in my arms again. The rest of the day was uneventful.

June 14th 2013 7:12 am

We woke to the chill morning air. Each of us taking turns in the "Bathroom," which was an outhouse in the back. We all settled back in our spots and passed water bottles and stale chips and canned fruit around. It wasn't very satisfying, but when you had nothing for a few days a small ration did wonders.

Seth stood up and cleared his throat. His hair was disarrayed and voice hoarse as he spoke. "Can I get everyone outside for a moment?" We all glanced at one another before rising to our feet and trudging toward the front door. As we spilled out on to the front yard we trampled over the tall wheat grass for a couple of yards; until we stood in front of six sticks planted into the ground.

Everything at that moment seemed surreal; not quite right. Everyone of my senses were magnified. I could hear the wind lightly blowing through trees, ruffling the leaves. The sun seemed brighter as it bounced of the morning dew that was all over the grass and trees. I could smell the grass and the dirt beneath my feat. The air was crisp. It was a calming, beautiful place and I didn't want to be here. Not burying my friends.

Seth was in front of us looking down at the ground as he choked over his words. "um. . . A couple days ago the unthinkable and the unmentionable, happened." He looked up at us, "Our friends took their last breath, and our brothers fought with their last breath." The pain in his eyes was too much to bear as he gazed at me, so I looked down at my feet. "I uh. . . made some plaques. I thought we could all say something and you know… uh." He shrugged his shoulder, not trying to show his pain. He sighed before caving into emotions. "I thought we could have a ceremony for our lost. . . um. . . I took the time to chisel out our friends names in some pieces of wood. ." he held the piece of wood close to his chest and stared at his feet as he spoke.

Leah stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She took the first grave marker off the pile and started to speak. "Yeah. . . Um. . . Mike was. . . a brat. He was one of my best friends. My little brother" She looked around at each of us, and grinned a bit. "He was very brave to have lived in this world for so many years at such a young age." She swallowed hard before passing the plank to Alice.

Alice took the plank and just starred at it for a minute. "When we first found him I thought 'oh great, a kid that we have to look after. He's going to be trouble.'" We all chuckled a bit at the thought. "But as time went on, I noticed as long as he had Samantha he was no trouble. Then once he got trained with a gun. . . It seemed like he was looking after us. He saved my life and my families lives. And had it not been for him some of us would not be here right now." She dropped her head again.

I blanked out after that. I could hear every ones voices, but I wasn't really registering everything that they were saying. I was just in some automatic trans. I remember passing the plank down to the next person so they could say something heartfelt and gathering some vines and grass and tying the planks to the sticks in the dirt as we went through each person. We didn't just say I' love you. No we said I hate you. We took that time to get whatever we felt out the way. Liam was the last one.

I held his plank in my hands. I traced the letter of his name; subconsciously thinking that if I did it long enough that he would reappear, but no such luck. "You ass whole, I hate you…" I said with all the venom inside me. "You promised me back in school that you would teach me how to break dance, that I could always copy your home work. That I could be your best man at your wedding that you would throw me a wicked bachelor party. And you have the nerve to check out on me when I need you the most. I hate you… I hate you." I cried. I didn't know what happened next. I just remember Alice arms wrapping around me as I fell to the ground. My whole body shook and I had no control over it. Then everything around me started getting dark.

When I woke it was dark. I could hear crickets outside chirping. "I was wondering when you would wake." Alice said calmly.

"Sorry to worry you, I -." Across the room, Edward caught our attention; he started to stir. We all became dead silent as Marcus approached him. He let his hand hover over his blade on side. He was ready to strike Edward down if anything went wrong. My arms snaked around Alice waist, holding her down a lightly, just in case she tried to intervene. Edwards head turned from side to side and a gurgling sound erupted from his mouth. Fear ran down my spine as I just realized that we were going to witness his real death at the hand of one of our own.

I stood up pulling Alice behind me. I couldn't see another brother die. Not now. We were almost at the door when a dry hoarse voice called out. "Water. . .Please. . . Al." His breathing was labored, but he spoke words, so we all jumped up and ran to his side. We hovered in a circle around him again, trying to calm our own nerves that he was in fact still alive. He had regained some color in his face, but not a lot. His eyes were open and darker, but again he wasn't responding to us. He just laid there on the ground staring up passed us to the ceiling.

Marcus stood up then and beckoned us all off. Kneeling in front of Edward he started doing a full assessment on him. Afterward he called me over. "Jasper he doesn't look to good. I'd say that he has about five days left."

All I saw was red. I didn't understand what he was saying to me. Edward had just woke up and already there is no hope. No. I understood the words, but my mind was unable to place meaning to them. I grabbed a fist full of my hair in frustration as I tried to process everything. _Wait transfusion?! _"What do you need me to get?" I stumbled over the words.

He looked at me curiously in fear. He grabbed my arm to bring me back from the dark depth of my mind. Our eyes met as he explained sternly "We have done all that we can do for Edward. The only thing we can do for him is give him time and pray." His brow furrowed in concern, before he turned to walk away.

I caught his arm this time and spun him around. My other hand grabbed his collar "You didn't answer my question. Does he need more antibiotics, vitamins, cough medicine!?" I asked incredulously. Everyone had stood up and circled around us. I removed my hands from Marcus as I realized that they were looking at me. "What does he need?" I asked again.

"Time!" he bellowed. "Something we can't afford to give him!" He waved his arms about carelessly. "Sure! Antibiotics might help, but there's no guarantee."

"Well give him more antibiotics." I demanded

"I gave him all we had. There is one dose left and the way his body is giving off heat, he'll burn through it pretty quick. And then he'll be fighting infection on his own."

"There was hospital we passed not to long ago." I scrambled through my words trying so desperately to get them out. "We can go there. . . and- and go get some stuff."

"Jasper, what army is going to go get it." Benjamin asked.

"You don't have a fucking say as to what we will and will not be doing." I spat. Benjamin cringed away from me.

"Yea, but I do..." I spun around to Shane. "Da kid has a point. We're to week to go on another raid right now. We'd have ta split up and we just can't do it rite now."

"Are you all shitting me." Alice perked up. "How long have we been together? Edward has risked his life for each and every single one of us and now you want to throw in the towel?"

"Hey! We saved his life too. Don't make him out to be some saint. And we're not throwing in the towel . . .we're saying it's a lot harder now with half of our friends gone. We need to consider all the possibilities and what is right for everyone. Not just you." Demetri said sternly

Alice scoffed. "Possibilities? Are you serious? I know it hurts, but nothing has changed. We are still that group that leaves no one behind, right?" She looked around for agreement, but nobody stood. "I don't believe this. As scarce as the living is…you…you just want to let him die."

Demetri spoke again, "Alice, we don't want to let him die. We just" he sighed "I just don't see the point in risking ten people for one, anymore.

"The only way we survive is by look after one another" I shot

"And look where that's gotten us. Liam, mike, caius, and Samantha all dead. Lets not for get Vick and Laurant.

Silenced swept over us as we all considered each other words. To much pain and death had gone by, not enough mourning. And if I couldn't find the right words to bring this group back together Edward wouldn't live for much longer, nor this group.

**A/N:** Please review I would love to hear your opinions and questions. If there are any ideas that you might want to see happen; review or PM me so I toss some ideas around. Thank you for your time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **I would really appreciate thoughts and reviews on this chapter specifically because I am trying to Amp up the story with more dangerous and gut wrenching plot; not only with the zeds but with the strangers that they encounter. I hope you enjoy. Please review I appreciate any type of constructive criticism.

This story is rated M for mature readers, because there will be language, death scene, violence, and perhaps lemons in later chapters. No characters are off limits for all of the above.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Twilight or The Walking dead

CHAPTER 6

AMAZONS

June 15, 2013 8:40am

JPOV

"I'm going! Nobody else has to risk their life. That's what this is about, right?" I looked desperately out among my family. As I raked over each ones face it contorted in pain and disgust, yet everyone eyes avoided mine. I was beyond pissed. Everybody wanted to insure Edward's health, but nobody wanted to go on another "suicide mission," and nobody wanted me to go either.

Shane stood up and matched my intensity. "It's not just about risking our lives in a raid, jasper." He countered in a-matter-of-fact tone. He started naming his points on his fingers. "It's about the fact that we follow you four," I grimaced at that the number it was just us three, and soon to be two if we didn't make a decision. "And lately, it's been on more dangerous shit. It's -"

"Things have been crazy since this all started. It will only get worse as times goes by. The missions will get more dangerous." Alice chimed in cutting him off.

Shane crossed his arms in frustration. "I get that. But his judgment is clouded. The bond that he has with you, Alice, and Edward is greater than with the rest of us." He went back to talking to me. "You're willing to put us all in danger. You're becoming reckless; doing things that we agreed not to."

"I do. . . I won't deny that I want to help my friend get the medicine that he needs," I nodded my head to fight back the tears. "But I would do the same for anyone of you and you know it. All I'm asking is for a couple of days-"

"Days, that we don't have to spare-" Shane bellowed.

"Okay," Demetri stood between me and Shane. He placed a calming hand on Shane's chest, but he smacked it away. "He's right. Those things are getting closer to us. It's time for us to leave like we always do." He saw the distraught expression on my face, "Okay, say we give you a couple of days." Demetri said in a rational tone, "Who's to say that Edward won't die while you're away or get better for that matter. Or how about a herd won't come through and force us to flee. We'll be separated, you would have risked your life for nothing, and Edward will die. Right now is not the best time for you to just go. We need a plan. A… uh… um a more secure location. Not some cabin in the woods."

_Yes, my relationship with Edward and Alice is unhealthy, but what real relationship isn't?_ "Did you not hear what Marcus said, he needs antibiotics."I sighed in disbelief.

"Antibiotics would help him fight of the infection, but Jasper lets face it, even with the antibiotics he'll still have a sixty-five chance of survival. The meds we get form hospital are outdated. They'll help but not a lot in this case. He needs a blood transfusion. He doesn't know his blood type so we can't give him one. The most we can give him is rest." Marcus explained.

There was a time when I didn't even have to put this up for debate. I could just leave and everybody else would fall in line. I wanted my brothers back, my soldiers. I wanted us to take on the world like we use to but that precinct raid had fractured us beyond repair. We had lost too many to go back to the way we were. I turned on my heel to the far side of the room. This conversation was over. I would not waste another minute trying to justify something that was self explanatory, especially after two years with most of them. I started going through a small duffle bag for supplies.

"You're just going to go?" Demetri asked in skepticism.

"And he is not going by himself." Alice chimed in. Her small hands joined mine in picking up a hand gun and making sure it was loaded. To be honest I didn't want anyone to go with me. This mission was going to be dangerous and the crew couldn't spare any hands right now, but I knew there was no arguing with Alice.

Seth stood up. "I'm going too."

"No!" Alice and I said in unison. An incomprehensive expression masked his face. I walked over to him and whispered. I wanted the conversation between us two, but I knew the other could hear. "Demetri is right; this is too big of a risk for us right now. It would make me feel better if I knew that there was enough muscle here to protect camp." He remained quiet. "I would really like it if everyone came on this raid, but it obviously isn't going to happen right now. Arguing right now is wasting time that Edward doesn't really have. Seth, stay for me, okay?" He grunted a small 'fine' before storming outside.

Shane rolled his eyes, "So that's the master plan; you and Alice!"

"Demetri walk the grounds with Shane and Tyler stay quiet and hidden. We'll be back soon and with all we can carry. If you do get over run, leave without us." I stated sadly. Alice and I brushed passed them. We threw our bags in the back seat and started down the beaten path.

00o00

The Hospital

We stood on top of the car with a pair of binoculars scanning the street and nearby buildings. It wasn't really the safest place to be, but we were far enough to run if we needed to. The city was dirty and grimy. There was litter everywhere, clothes, paper, wrappers, trash, guts, limbs, cell phones and more. The buildings had scorch marks on them chunks of wall missing and shattered windows. The street had dried blood splattered about. But the city was not empty

There had to be a good handful of zeds mindlessly walking about. Most of the Walkers were beating on car windows while others slowly dragged their carcasses toward rotting flesh. There was a couple in the middle of the street just standing there in front of the entrance to the hospital. _This was not going to be easy_.

"Come on Alice lets circle around see if we can get in there." I glanced back at her. Her face was unreadable, but she slid off the hood and got back in the car. We spent about an hour slowly driving around the hospital and climbing tower discretely trying to get a bird's eye view of all the entrances. Each entrance was crowded by walkers. We could do a diversion, but that would draw more walkers to the area.

"Jasper there is no entrance." She sighed in defeat. "We can't get the medicine he needs."

"If we had the right diversion we could get through."

"And the right diversion being?"

"Like a flare gun or Fresh meat. Like a dog or rat or…or um-"

"A human." My head shot over toward her, in objection. "Look, you need a distraction. I'll go over there and hit a few so you can squeeze through. I can hide on that building and wait until you're ready."

"Fine, make sure the radio is on channel three and keep a discreet look out just in case I need escape." Alice quickly came over to me and grabbed my collar; pulling me down to her. She placed a big wet kiss on my cheek before disappearing down the street. I swept along the edge on the sidewalks ducking behind cars and into alleyways. When I couldn't see her anymore I turned my attention toward the building entrance waiting for a hole to open up. I didn't like the idea of either of us being on our own, but what choice did we have at this point. We could definitely cover our own asses, but anyone can be over run no matter how good they were.

One by one I saw the walkers get thumped in the head by a pebble or something before they turned and walked toward that direction. My opening was wide. I quickly ran by, slicing the head off of one straggler. Reaching the sliding double doors I wrenched them open slowly. I peeked through, making sure there wasn't a group waiting inside. The coast was clear as I proceeded.

The hospital was eerie as the light from the windows barely shined through. The walls were littered with blood smears in the form of handprints and splatters. Wheelchairs, I.V. pumps, oxygen tanks and corpse were spread about the floor. As I approached the main desk there were patient charts, beepers and books strewn about the desk of an overturned computer.

Even though the weather was quite warm I felt cold. There was an absence of life that shook me to my core. But I placed all emotions on the back burner so I could get through this. I made my way down the hallway I could hear the raspy breaths of walkers coming from rooms. I followed the signs on the wall that read 'Emergency Room' and 'Restricted' or 'Authorized Personnel' It usually led to rooms where cabinets had been left open and simple, smaller supplies were up for the taking. So far I had been through the main lobby, the laboratory, and radiology. Only thing left were gurneys, antiseptics, syringes and alcohol.

The double doors that led to the Emergency room were caked with blood so old that it was black and starting to chip. I scratched a little off to see through the glass. There were 4 walkers limping around and a glass storage unit that looked untouched. Most of those units were "unbreakable" and made to keep things refrigerated so the supplies don't go bad. Since it had been years the majority had gone bad, but we still took some of it, because something was better than nothing. That and I.V. fluid didn't have an expiration date on it.

I eased the door open and crept in. It was a swinging door so I didn't have to worry about it slamming shut. I quickly tip toed up behind the first walker and stabbed it in the head. Its weight gave out immediately and I eased him to the ground quietly, so I didn't alert the others. I snuck up behind the next grimy, greasy creature and did the same, but not as gracefully. When I lowered him to the ground the fucker had some keys hooked on its belt and they hit the floor. I silently cursed under my breath as I looked up to some gray eyed walkers heading my way.

There was no way of really telling if one was a girl or guy, both of their chests were ripped open. Their lips missing, showing their rotted teeth and decaying flesh. They "charged" me the best they could, but it wasn't a challenge. I walked right up to the closest one and knifed him through his chin. My blade went through the top of his head. I twisted the blade to scramble his brain well, before pulling it out with a gushy noise and swinging it through the neck of the last walker that had gained some distance.

I flanged my blade to get the fleshy tissue off, before holstering it and proceeding toward the glass cabinet. Since the power was down it was now open. Thank goodness, I hate picking locks. I pillaged around in the cabinet; going through every drawer and section for anything that we could use.

"Find anything good" a voice chirped from behind me. I froze at the unfamiliarity of the voice. I only knew Alice's and Leah's voice and this one was not it. I slowly tilted my head over my shoulder to get a view of the individual. She was young probably in her mid twenties with jet black, shoulder length hair. Her eyes were dark brown; almost black and bit squinty as if she was of Asian descent. Her face was oval shaped with thin yet perky lips and a slender, pointed nose. She wore a raggedy black hooded jacket and blue jeans. She wasn't geared down with weapons which made me wonder if she lived here. The only weapon that was noticeable was a baseball bat strapped to her back that had some nasty looking nails bolted to it. "Hi" she smiled through a tight smile.

There was something off about this young woman. She was confident and cocky. And if there was anything that I learned from the past three years it was that any stranger that approaches you in "friendly manner" wasn't a friend. And the way she was staring at me; told me she was here for blood. As fast as I could I dropped my bag and reached for my side arm. I did manage to get it out of the holster but as soon as I did a couple of knives came barreling at me. The first knocked the gun from my hand causing me to shuffle back as I cradled it. The others went through the sleeves of my shirt and pants; successfully pinning me to wall. "What the fuck?" I growled as I struggled against blades.

It took only a second for her to pick my gun and aim it at me causing me to become still, instantly. She held the pistol with both hands pointing it at me as she spoke. "I told you all to stay the fuck out of my town. Or did you not get the message?"

Confusion riddled my mind. "Look," I said in a surrendering voice. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm just passing through. I just got here. My brother needed some medicine, so here I am. I meant no harm. If you want me to leave…I leave." I choked.

She took a step back unsure of my words, before she was in my face again. She looked me dead in the eyes for a few moments searching for the truth. When she wasn't satisfied she kneed me in the groin. I would have double over in pain, but the blades were really dug into the wall. I settled for a muffled groan. "So you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"What?" I huffed. Anger flashed in her eyes before she hit me with the butt of the gun causing me to black out.

The Church

A Stinging pain shot through the right side of face causing flashes of light to spark in my mind. But it wasn't enough to bring me out of the cloud of darkness that had swallowed me. Cold, wetness splashed over my body next. It sent alarms through my nervous system telling me to wake up and swim or drown. I coughed up some of the water and rolled my head around.

"The bucket of water always works." A female voice scoffed. I kept my head bowed as I tried to assess my situation. Trying to get up; I immediately realized that I was bound to a chair and in a lot of pain. My right shoulder had a sharp pain resonating through it and my right leg felt busted. I could move it, but it hurt like hell. I finally relinquished my effort of getting loose and just sat there pretending to still be out cold.

"Shut. Up. Rose." Another voice said sternly. "This is a serious. What the hell are we going to do with him?" she asked disapprovingly

"What do you think; get information? A third voice piped. It was the girl from the hospital. That had got the drop on me.

"You really think that he's going to turn on friends. Even if he does give us information… It'll probably be a trap." Rose stated casually

"Yeah, a trap that might lead to Bella and the others."

"Arrghhh! Will you please let it go." A fourth girl snarled; her voice was a bit nasally. "It's been over a month. She's dead."

"I don't believe that." Hospital girl said distantly.

"Well you need to start." Nasal girl replied forcefully. "Why would they keep her alive or any of the others for that matter? She's right. What if they come looking for him?"

"And what if it was you, Lauren?" A fifth girl snapped. "Would you want us to stop looking for you? Besides do you really think that a group of misfits that kidnaps women are going to come back for their own men?" No one spoke after that for a moment. I let the weight of their words sink in. They thought that I had kidnapped one of their friends.

"Well," Rose spoke up. "We have him here; might as well get something from em'. Get another bucket of water and pour it on em'." I already knew what was about to happen and if they thought that five little girls were going to break me. Boy, were they in for a treat. I could only hope that Alice was safe and coming back with the others. Until then I was on my own. I coughed a little bit more and acted like I just woke up.

I raised my head to take in my surroundings. I could barely see in the dim light especially with my left eye swollen shut, but I could tell that I was in a brick church. The floors were stone and the pews were wooden with red padding in them. There was stain glass windows up top, but someone hat blotted over them with paint. The girls one by one came into view and they were all tone if not buff and looked tough as nails.

The girl directly in front of me was the one from the hospital. Behind her, stood another girl about a head shorter than her with short black hair that was pulled back with a head band. Her face was pear shaped. She was young; probably in her teens. She had a little sister look about her that made me want to protect her. The girl beside her was sitting down in a pew. She had the most annoyed look on her face that said she was above it all. Her dirty blond hair was sticking up everywhere as if she had been electrocuted while she was smoked a cigarette.

There was another blonde leaning against the far wall. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She didn't move her crossed arms as A black girl with long thick dreads came strolling up to me with a bucket of what I assumed was water. She got ready to swing it. _ Could she not see that I was up? _I braced myself for the cold water, but it splashed right beside me. A sharp gasp of air erupted form where the water landed. I glanced beside me to see Alice tide to a chair. Her lip was busted and her hair was a bit messier than normal. Mud smeared her cheeks, gravel laced her hair, and blood trickled down her chin.

"A simple slap to face would have done the trick, don't you think?"

"I think its best we save that for later." The girl leaning up against the wall smiled. She pushed herself form the wall with her leg and sauntered over towards us. She was tall. As she came closer I could take in the other details; liker her blue eyes and heart shaped face. She stopped at the communion table in the center of the room and picked up a plant stem clippers. She tossed it from hand to hand trying to get a feel for the weight, before placing it back down and choosing a butterfly knife from the assortment of torture devices.

She stood before me now, looking between Alice and I. Twisting the knife around her hand. "We're going to play a little game called Twenty Question. The rules are simple; I ask and you answer." She stopped spinning it and held the blade up to my face so I could see how sharp it was. "And each time you don't tell me the answer I want to know…" She flipped the blade upside down and thrust it deep into my leg. I hollered in pain, "Well… you get the picture." She snatched the blade out my leg and placed it to each of our face. "So who wants to go first?"

**A/N:**

#1: Alright this was my first "scary" scene between humans. Which was kind of psycho. I am a bit nervous about your thoughts. Because what Im planning to write… its going to get worse.

#2: Bella will be coming soon I'm thinking the next chapter, but don't hold me to that. Please be patient.

#3:Please review, Thanks for reading see you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **I had a lot of fun with this chapter. So I hope you enjoy, please review and let me know your thoughts.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for mature readers, because there will be language, death scene, violence, and perhaps lemons in later chapters. No characters are off limits for all of the above and more.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Twilight or The Walking dead.

CHAPTER 6

ENEMY OF MY ENEMY

June 16, 2013 12:37am

Previously, on Eclipse of the Dead…

Rosalie stood before me now. Looking between Alice and I. She kept twirling the butterfly knife around her hand as she spoke, "We're going to play a little game called Twenty Questions. The rules are really simple all you have to do is answer the questions I ask, honestly." She stopped flipping the blade and held it up to each of our faces so we could see how sharp it was. "And each time you don't tell me what I want to know or I think that you're lying…" She quickly turned the knife upside down and thrust it deep into my upper thigh. I hollered out in pain, "Well, you get the picture." She shrugged. The blade was stained with my blood as she threatened us with it again, "So, who wants to go first?"

Neither one of responded to the rhetorical question. For some reason this angered her. "No one wants to play?" She was having fun, and this torture hadn't even begun yet. _ This one was sick._ "Well ladies do go first." There was cheeriness in her tone. She inched passed me toward Alice. The knife drawn; twinkling in the light.

For once in my life I was unsure of what to do. If I tried to step up and take Alice's punishment then they would think that we were together and use that to their advantage. However if I remained silent, and let Alice take this beating then we had a better chance of one of getting free, maybe. There was to many scenarios of what could go wrong. So I did what I thought was right. I stared straight ahead as if I didn't know her and prayed to god that it would be over soon.

I could see Alice's eyes on me from my peripheral vision. I could feel them boring into my soul as anticipation swept over her. I heard her squirm in her chair against the ropes and whimper, 'no, no, no.' In the mirror across the room I saw Rosalie grab her by the hair and pulling her head back. The knife was almost at her face when someone cleared their throat from behind her. She stopped to see the other dirty blonde with the fried hair and the nasally voice speak up. "Maybe a little foreplay is in order."

"And what would you suggest, Lauren?" The dirty blonde, Lauren, didn't ask any questions, or waste any time as she jumped from the pew and stormed over towards me. Before I had time to brace myself for the impact her small fist collided with the side of my head. I could feel her knuckles digging into my jaw. Blow after agonizing blow my head bobbed from side to side as she pummeled me. I'm not sure how much time passed. I just knew that the stinging in my face turned to a numb tingling sensation.

After what seemed like forever I heard a nasty pop and the beating stopped. My face which had been numb and tingly started to burn as my blood flow tried to return to normal. I could taste blood and mucus. My eyes were cloudy with unwanted tears and close to being swelled shut, but I continued to strain them.

Lauren stood in front of me cradling her hand. "Damn it" she cursed. "I think I sprang my wrist on this mother fucker." I chuckled at this information. "You think it's funny." I nodded dumbly**. "**Machonie, help lift this guy. I could feel them unstrapped my legs and arms from the chair. I was too disoriented to fight back. They dragged toward the pull pit and rewrapped my hands with rope. They mounted the rope to metal hook and raised it until my feet dangled. "Bree! This bastards all yours."

She was a head shorter than me with deep brown eyes dark hair. Her scent calmed me down a little. She began to raise her hand to my head. I jumped back trying to dodge a punch. "Shh, shh…Its alright. I'm not going to hurt. Look it's just a wash cloth." Sure enough, she was holding a ratty old gray wash cloth. I relaxed a bit. "You know all we want is my sister back. If you tell what you know it'll stop." She started to wipe down my face. I winced at the pain.

I choked on my words, but I had to try. "I don't know who your sister is. Let me go." Her right eye twitched a bit as I told her. She resends her hand then turned away.

Rosalie clumped her way up to me in her Pink Timberland boots. I gazed at her cold, crystal blue eyes. . "Where is your camp?" She questioned. Her eyes were focused on me as if the answer was going to be written on my forehead. She crossed her arms and waited for a response.

"I've already told you; I don't know a Bella." I sighed. "I was just passing through for some medicine for my brother."I sighed.

"That's not answering my question." I remained silent. "You sure you want to go down this road with me, boy?" I didn't reply. She grabbed me by the hair; pulling my head back so she could look me in the eye. "Where. Are. The others?" Desperation laced her voice.

I could tell she was trying to hide her pain and the loss of her friends. She was trying to be strong for her group and prove to be that she was not to be fucked with. But after being stabbed, threatened with my own weapon, almost drowning, beaten to a bloody pulp, ignored and hung; I was done being considerate. I was done trying to reason with them and explain. This was only going to end one way; might as well speed up the process. I mustered all the strength that I could and gathered all the mucus, blood and saliva in my mouth. And in one fluid motion I spat it in her face. I squared my jaw waiting for the blow. But it never came.

A look of disgust and shock flashed on her face. Then she, very carefully, reached her medium sized pale hands for my shirt and tugged on it forcefully; successfully un-tucking it from my pants. She found a clean spot on my shirt and wiped the bloody, spit ball off.

She stepped back to the communion table full of torture devices. She gently set the butterfly knife down in its proper place and grazed over her selections. The whole time she was calm as ever. Her hand finally stilled over a red metallic looking remote. Even though it was small she dragged it off the table; letting the tool scratch the table. Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. As she stalked over to me I could tell that it was a box cutter that she held in her hand.

I swallowed hard as I waited for the pain to come.

Her eyes started to twinkle with joy as her mouth curved into a sadistic smile. "The human body is a fascinating organism." She grabbed my shirt and sliced through it from the hem to the collar with ease. "There are people in this world that have sustained unimaginable torture and accidents and survived." Then she slowly lowered the blade down my bare chest as she spoke. "Accidents like poles and knives driven through core of the body. Sliced in half and holding on to their intestines as they come into the ER. In most cases its some freak accident and the person was lucky that all their major arteries were avoided." I could feel the cool steel linger for a moment over my naval. The sensation sent a quiver up my spine as she looked me dead in the eye. "do you feel lucky?"

Arching my eyebrow at the bad pun I felt the razor slide into the side of my abdomen. I groaned, while immediately contracting my stomach trying to get away from the blade. Her voice was dark as he continued. "I can place over a thousand cuts on your body and not kill you." She proceeded to the right side of my chest and started to cut small incision on my chest. "The key is avoiding all the major arteries; cutting deep enough to draw blood, but not deep enough to be so severe to your life." She placed the razor edge to my skin. I could feel the point gaining pressure as she punctured my skin. She took her time making sure each incision was slow and deep. "Ready to talk?

This continued for an hour or so. She would ask me questions and I would grunt in response. Whenever she became tired she would walk off leaving me. Bree would come up and "reason" with me while she cleaned me up. Her voice would be soft and caring as if she didn't approve of it all. But after my silent treatment she would become frustrated and leave. Then it would start all over again with the torture. I could feel the stabs and I would grunt and yell out from the pain; automatic response, but my mind wasn't really registering everything. I would drift off and she would slap me and find another toy to spark our interest. After a while my body became numb, cold and I blacked out.

I woke to a dark room to a loud scream. I immediately tried to get up but my limbs were still bound to a chair. I lifted my and scoped out the area but I couldn't see much. There were small shimmers of light shining through the cracks in between the floor boards and a small sliver of light about the size of door frame up above me. My guess; I was in the basement. The shimmers of light were covered up for by the scuffling around up there. There were sudden bumps on the floor above me as if everybody was running around. Shotguns started firing followed by huge thuds as if bodies were collapsing. There was yelling and glass shattering.

Everything sounded a bit muted because I was downstairs, as I struggled against the ropes. They were digging into my skin and my already open cuts and wounds. This was the time to get free and find Alice. I could tell that I was near a wall so I maneuvered myself on my tippy toes and rammed myself to the wall trying to break it. The wooden chair finally crumbled after the third blow. The limbs all fell to the ground except for the ones attached to my arms and legs. I quickly detached them from me. As I took the last piece off my leg it became oddly quiet upstairs.

I grabbed one of the limbs of the chair for a weapon and crawled toward the light. Hitting the banister to the staircase I heaved myself up and fumbled up the stairs. I peeked under the door frame trying to get a layout of every ones position but all I could see was a bloody, masculine hand fidgeting around for a gun. I heard the footsteps approaching before I saw them. Pink timberland boots came into view. They casually kicked the gun over a few more feet then stepped on the wrist of the masculine hand. A gun barrel came into site right over the hand. It sounded off twice; first obliterating the hand from existence and the second time to silence the hands owner.

"Everybody okay?" a deep burly voice boomed. "Gather your supplies and lets move out. You all need to find another location to hide out at." Her boots turned towards me and started to advance. I stood up and prepared to swing. I could hear her hand on the knob and the springs turn. When she opened the door I didn't hesitate. I swung with everything that I had left like a wild animal. She managed to dodge me, but I knocked her gun out of her hand before she had a chance to raise it up.

Rose edged toward me in a cautious, defensive, crouch. She was ready to pounce, but not trying to rush me into anything. I scanned around the room to make sure nobody got the drop on me. There was a big guy a few feet behind blonde with a blade. Machonie and Bree were clinging to one another in a far corner as if they were wounded. Everybody else was missing. As I backed up to the nearest wall I tripped over an arm and Blonde-y finally lunged for me. I did a duck curl right passed her and picked a random gun up.

The Big guy dropped his blade and rose held her hands up in surrender. Machonie and Bree just sat down. "Where's Alice?" Everyone faces held a weird questioning expression. "The girl that was tied up with me; where is she?" I quickly looked around the room at everyone trying to find her. There were a couple more bodies on the ground stewing in their own blood. But no Alice. I started tracing the perimeter of the church making my way to the back and checking in between each pew.

"There is a group of Crypts coming." The big guy called as I reached the main entrance. I glanced down at the handle to find it blocked. "Its not safe out there. . I wouldn't." He called again.

"its not safe here!" I bellowed. "I'll take my chances." I was so hurt that I could barely stand, and it was just luck that I got the gun. I wouldn't last out there against a herd. Not at night and not bleeding; they could smell me a mile away. Everyone was watching me intently as I fumbled blindly with the door lock; keeping my eyes on them for any sudden movements. I glanced down at the door to place my hand on the lever. When I looked back up at them an unfamiliar face popped up behind a pew in the front. He raised his weapon to roses back... "Look out!" Without pause I fired the gun. He fell over the pew dropping his gun and clinging to his shoulder.

Everyone was shocked at my outburst, even a bit remorseful of their actions, but I continued to leave. I finally managed to open the door and ease out walking backwards with my gun still aimed at Roses group. When someone shoved me from behind, causing me to drop the weapon and lose my balance. I scrambled around for the gun as quickly as I could. Just as I placed my hand on it a gun cocked right above my head. I looked up to see the deep green eyes that I had been missing for the last couple of days. "Edward? But you…"

"Got better." He smiled widely; lowering his side arm and extending his other hand to help me up. Looking toward the big guy he spoke. "They're here. Barricade the door!" No one wasted time. The familiar faces of my crew piled in with supplies. The big guy and Edward started moving pew in front of the door. Roses group remained still and quiet; monitoring everyone that moved about their space.

After a few minutes we all stood in one big group with our eyes trained on the front doors. Soon enough the doors started slightly buckle as the Walkers pushed on the door, moaning and groaning. Once we were sure that the doors were secure we relaxed and separated into our groups. I caught up with Edward while watching the big guy talk to the females that had held me captive. Edward knowing my questioning look just explained. "Marcus gave me the last antibiotic and Leah made this Herbal tea that her grandmother used to give her. It took Seth a moment to realize the weeds he had used were useful, but it all worked out." He rubbed his shoulder confidently. "It worked like a charm. Still not %100, but it's a start. Looks like you could use it though." He chuckled. "Lets get Leah to look at you."

He guided me over to the far wall unwillingly. I wouldn't take my eyes of the girls. I didn't trust them, not after what they had did. I wouldn't be able to rest properly. And that big guy didn't say we were cool. Now he's all chummy with everyone. But I didn't want to make a mess of things while we were under attack. So I sat there in my skivvies letting Leah look me over and clean my wounds. My facial expression was dark and focused as I watched them intently for any weird behavior.

"Where's Alice?" Edward called. My swollen eyes shot open and I looked around for her once again. I was so busy trying to look out for my group that I had forgot about Alice. I jumped up and looked at all the bodies on the ground. None of them were her. I was frustrated and angry and about to fuck someone up. I started to storm over to blonde Amazon when a hand grabbed me. "Cool it Jasper. I got this." Edward stood up and walked over to the big guy, who in turn talked to Rosalie. After a couple of minutes he beckoned Edward over. Edward walked over to me with his head down. "She said that after you passed out, Alice flipped out and managed to escape. They followed her but she ran into a group of men. They were outnumbered so they just let her go."

"Let her go! Are fucking serious?" I pushed against Edward, but he held me in place. I really had no strength left. The women watched me cockily and carelessly fight against my brother.

"I know it's a lot to ask right now, considering your condition. But I need you to calm down. This guy, Emmett led me to you so they can't be all that bad." He beckoned Shane over. "Shane I want you to take Jasper to far end and make sure he stays there for now."

EPOV

I watched Jasper limp passed our crew and toward the back pew and lay down. Shane stood over him with a loaded shotgun. Jasper was a bit unstable right now. He had been kidnapped, beaten half to death, his girlfriend was lost, and now his brother was telling him he was basically nothing and to sit the hell down. I rubbed my hands through my hair and over my face several times because of the situation; distraught that my family was not intact and we were surrounded by Walkers. But if we had any chance of finding Alice we would need a little finesse.

I walked up toward the crew and started giving orders. "Ty, Ben, Marcus and Demetri I want you to go around the church gather up all the bodies put in a pile and make sure they are dead. Bust some skulls. Seth I want you to make sure that door is really secure and check for other entrances. Leah I want you to fix Jasper up the best you can we might have to move." Everyone went their separate ways and I took my time to go talk to Emmett and the women. "So how long ago did she escape?"

The blonde girl with the pink boots rolled her eyes as she cuddled up to Emmett. "Two days ago. Angela and Lauren went after her. Lauren returned said your friend and Angela got taken and that she barely escaped."

"Do you have an idea where they might be located?"

"if we did; do you think we would be here talking to you." She said nonchalantly. I could tell me and this chick was not going to get along.

Emmett eased the tension a bit by jumping to the point. He was big burly guy with his dark brown almost black hair cut low. His hair was starting to curl on the ends. His voice was deep, and fill of sorrow, but I could tell there was still love and life in them. "I've been searching every town for the last month on foot. Where ever they are there pretty far out and well stocked enough to keep coming and going as they please."

At that moment someone started pleading behind us. "Please don't kill me. Im not infected, please done kill me." the dirty blonde moved closer to him. "Hey Rose, I got somebody for you." she called. The girl leaning on Emmett cocked her head to the side to see pass me as the dirty blonde hauled the man to his feet. She shoved him closer to us with gun to his head. Rose looked at the man dully; trying to figure out his purpose. "This is one of the men who took Angela." She said brightly. Rosalie's blank expression turned giddy.

Without pause Emmett and Rosalie grabbed the man from the dirty blonde hauled him downstairs. I quickly followed behind them. We trudged downstairs to cement filled floor. Rose went to the left and lit a torch; illuminating a table to the far side with all sorts of sharp metallic instruments, beside it lay a trash pile of what looked like fresh flesh and blood. Peering around the room, I watched Emmett place the man in a chair and started tying him up. Rose went to the other side of the room and lit another torch shedding light on some electrical equipment and large tarp; hiding something. Emmett whispered in Roses ear for a moment before turning his attention to the young man. I could barely hear him, but I could tell his words were deadly. The young man stilled for a moment before head butting Emmett. "You might as well kill me. I am not giving up my camp."

Emmett leaned over again; with his arms straddling him. "When I'm finished with you, you're going to wish you were."

All day long our groups took the time to clear the walkers away from the church and burn them. As I watched Emmett beat the poor bastard unconscious with brass knuckles. When he came to Rosalie stepped in with knives to cut him up. When that didn't work Demetrie gave the idea of Water boarding, placing a towel over his face then pouring water over it. Apparently it gave the impression of drowning without physically damaging him. He eventually passed out.

We all stood up stairs in a circle going over the events the next day. "The bastard still hasn't said anything." Lauren shot

"Course not it's his on leverage. Would you give it up?" Shane replied

"After one of Roses beating. . . Hell yeah!" Lauren shot again. Jasper snickered.

"We need to gain his trust, make him feel like part of the group. Maybe he'll cave that way." Demetri suggested.

"No. he's not going to trust us after that shit." Rose

"Besides we don't have the time to become his friend and give him the chance to escape. There's no telling what they are doing to Ang, Bells, Tanya. That's if they are alive." Emmett offered.

"We need something over the top. To really make him flip out," I said.

Rosalie eyes turned devilish. "I got this. Edward, Emmett back me up." Rosalie slowly went downstairs and stood in front of hm. His head was down, bobbing from side to side as he tried to stay up. If it wasn't for the fact that we had him dangling from the ceiling he would have been on the floor. She backed up to the table on the left with electrical devices. She held up a rusted blow torch and admired it. Squeezing the lever to gain a spark; it roared to life after the third try like a gas stove being turned on. She inched towards him with that vicious smile plastered on her face. "What do you want to go first; the balls, shaft, or nipples."

He had no problem sitting up then. He eyed her cautiously through one eye as she got closer. I watched him struggle against the ropes with all his strength. I watched as he tried to pull down on the ropes or jump of the hook that we had him suspended from. But there was no chance of escape, so he just swung back and forth and cried out in desperation. "Please no, I tell you anything. Please no."

"You know I don't think you will." Rosalie purred. She leaned the blow torch up to his left nipple. I could smell the burning flesh and hear the sizzling skin. The poor bastard hollered out in pain; his voice deafening. She proceeded to go for the next nipple but the torch went out. "Damn it." She looked back at me and passed the torch my way. "Get that thing going again, will ya?"

It took me a minute or two to figure out what exactly I had to do and get it going, but I watched her as I did. "Shhh" she purred. She placed her free hand over his mouth to silence him. Her hand gently caressed his bare chest traveling down his stomach. Her hand went down to his man hood and started to gently stroke it. His nature rose slightly against his will and she grabbed it firmly; making him wince a little. "On three, okay? One…" she counted letting him jerk around. "Its okay, calm down." She whispered. "Two…"

**A/N:**

#1: Alright sorry to leave you on another cliffy on the same crew but I think it is necessary. And I am having fun with this. Trying to tap into some psycho type stuff. Again I would love your thoughts on this. Am I going too far? or trying to hard? do I need to lighten things up? Please review.

**#2: I almost done with the next chapter so anybody that reviews can get a sneak preview. Bella is coming!**

#3: Even though the last part is a far cry from what is actually said in Django Unchained I have to give tribute to that movie. It gave me inspiration for the removal of his manhood. I watched that the other day and flipped out on that part.

#4: Any questions or comments please review or PM me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the wait but I had to bounce some ideas off a couple of people. Anyways without further a due, Bella's chapter.

This story is rated M for mature readers, because there will be language, death scene, violence, and perhaps lemons in later chapters. No characters are off limits for all of the above.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Twilight or The Walking dead

CHAPTER 8

DAYS GONE BY

Part 1

A MONTH OR SO AGO

BELLA'S POV

Lauren stood on the driver side in her long sleeve purple shirt that showed her shoulders and cut off under her breast. She wore a black 'A' shirt underneath it was tucked into her baggy black pants with many pockets. Her riffle was slung over her back and her hand made mace clung to her side. She peered into her empty duffle bag as she spoke. "Alright B, it should take you about an hour or so to get back from the lake. I am going to check around see if I find anything." She said putting out her cigarette as she turned around to face Clive's Bar.

Even though we didn't know Lauren and Tanya for long I still worried about them, and not in the 'you're alive, I'm alive, lets stick together' kind of way. It was more like 'you got something up your sleeve, so I'll keep an eye on you.' I stared passed her at the run down pub; which didn't look safe. "You sure you can handle this Lauren?"

She peered back to me unbelievingly with a small smile playing on the corner of her lips. "I've been taking care of that one," she pointed at Tanya in the passenger seat across from me. "all my life. And for the last couple of years we've been on our own. I can handle it." She reassured me. "Just make sure you come back. I don't feel like sleeping in the cold with these things."

I nodded in suspicion before letting it be. "When we come back we'll wait for thirty minutes and after that were gone until first light tomorrow. So finish up and hold tight somewhere until we get back." She waved me off and headed toward the bar. We drove off down the road toward the outskirts of town. There was a lake that my family used to visit. Hopefully it didn't dry out.

As we drove down the road I glanced over toward Tanya, Lauren's little cousin. They favored one another, had the same nasally voice, and half the time acted like the world today board them, but other than that they were complete opposites. Lauren was rambunctious and isolated. She could handle a weapon and was not afraid to do things on her own; in fact she preferred it. She paraded around in big boots and leather jackets with that damn mace strapped to her side. She was blunt and never took no for an answer. She would go out hunting and she knew how to cut it up, what to keep, what to throw out. She turned out to be very useful.

Her cousin however was a bit annoying. She could handle a hand gun and was picking up archery pretty good, but she refused to learn hand to hand. Last encounter she ran down the street waiting for someone to save her. More often than not I noticed that she just stood around watching others do shit. It got on my nerves. She acted sheltered as if she was too good to be getting her own water.

We had just pulled up to the small lake that my family used to hike up to. I was actually surprised that the little hut was still standing on the other side. "Lets get the water and go. Maybe we can find some plants nearby." I explained, looking around.

"This place creeps me out." She picked up the water barrel and headed for the lake. I followed the strawberry blonde down to the lake after grabbing my measly twenty-two caliber. We paused for a moment to take in our surrounds. "How bout' you fill the water and I'll watch your back, B?" She asked as she looked at the water in disgust. I didn't blame her, this time; this place was a far cry from the paradise that it once was.

The beautiful clear blue waters that shimmered in the sun and was always welcoming had lost its sparkle. The water was now a muddy gray brown. The surrounding foliage that was once filled with lilacs, sunflowers and Impatients had turned to gold wheat with weeds all around. I sighed heavily at the request snatching bucket from her hands and stomping quietly down to the lake side. I rolled up my pants legs up and splashed in to the water. Dipping the bucket under the water I heard the water rush in sending air bubbles up to the surface.

As the bubbles surfaced I flashed back to one of my favorite memories here. My family was here on vacation and everything around was wonderful. It was the beginning of summer, so all the flowers had bloomed and everything in the woods were a bright and luxurious green; looking extremely healthy and ready for the heat wave to come. I sat near the edge of a great pond in the dirt; kicking my legs in the brownish blue water. The sun shined through the trees at just the right angle to warm my upper body. I watched the little fish in the pound surface before they disappeared back into the water. And I pulled up the grass and weeds nearby to make some kind of make shift bracelet. Something to bide my time with as I waited for my little brother to finish his swim.

I was older by five minutes and twenty two seconds, but he always called me his little sister because he was bigger than me. I heard a twig snap a few yards behind me, so I turned my head to try and see the small animal that had caused the noise. But I missed it. A tingling sensation ran up my back letting me know that something was close by. When I turned my head back to my feet in the water; two hands shot up grabbed them. I screamed out in panic even though I knew there was no help around. I sank into the pond, the cool, water enveloping me. I fought for the surface.

"Bella!" I snapped out of my memory and looked up to Tanya. Her hair was pulled back with a hair band, dangling half way down her back. Her cheeks were still rosy and lips were full. Somehow in an apocalypse she still managed to look good with a rugged touch. She practically glowed. "Bella, did you hear that?"

I stood straight up and looked around slowly for anything out of place. The vehicle looked fine and the trees surrounding it looked good. There was a bit of ruffling in the bushes a few meters from the truck, but it was probably just the breeze. Nothing else caught my eye so I shrugged my shoulders and continued filling the other barrel.

It didn't take long to fill. This time instead of zoning out I looked at my own reflection in the shimmering water. I wasn't to remarkable compared to some of the girls I rode with. I looked similar to my little sister; dark eyes, dark hair, heart shaped face. My hair was long though, all the way down to my ass. But I kept it braided up; either two braids or one big fat one down the middle. Today I had two in my hair, which made me look a lot younger than I actually was.

"Alright, they're filled." She looked at me as if the news board her. "I'm not super woman, come help." She defiantly came my way and began to pick up the barrel. I on the other hand tipped the fucker over on its side and began rolling it toward the truck.

"Thanks for the advice Bella." She said sarcastically.

"It's not like you just started doing this Tanya." I rolled my eyes. "You would think after a few weeks; that you would have it by now." We loaded up the barrels and jumped in the front seat. Today was a pretty good run so far. "Lets get going, we can pick up Lauren; see if she found anything." We made through the brush and back into the town about twenty minutes later. We pulled up to the bar that we had dropped Lauren off at. We saw her bag lying in the middle of the street.

Alarm rushed through me. I instantly placed my hand on the small twenty-two tucked in my belt. Tanya stood around oblivious. We eased up to the building and peeped in. There was one walker inside. I didn't wait for Tanya to see him or say anything. I walked straight up to the fucker with my blade in hand. As it reached out for me I quickly deflected its hands with my left arm. Forcing it to spin just enough for me to place my blade in the back of its head. He fell to the ground. "Why do you insist on coming so close to these things?"

"How the hell did you two survive for so long?" I answered looking back at her baffled. She didn't respond. "Look you know your cousin better than any of us. Why would she leave her bag in the street like that?" She shrugged her shoulders. "BY GOD, your useless!" I spun toward the bar and started rummaging through the booze that was left behind. I never thought much of drinking but this chick could push you. I see why her cousin came here first.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit down, be quiet, hell! Have a drink and be ready to roll in a few. She purses her lips in my response before joining me at the bar for a round. Fifteen minutes later a ruffling noise comes from behind me. I grab my gun off the counter and spin around to see Lauren coming through with bag slung over shoulder. I relaxed, "Find anything good?"

She smiled big. "Yeah, two rats a raccoon and some can goods. Some out dated pills," she shrugged her shoulders. "But who knows." She shuffled around to maneuver her other hand through the door; revealing a metal box. "A tool kit from the auto store too. Maybe somebody can get some cars up and moving."

"Nothing like rat burgers with no bread." Tanya remarked. I rolled my eyes at the comment.

We filed out the store and piled into the truck. We headed for the small church up the roads a ways. It was a bad idea to drink and drive, the heat out here was making my stomach bubble especially with no food in it. I could still function normally though. A small glint in the road caught my eye but I didn't think too much of it. Sooner than I expect a muffled pop made me swerve to the side. "Shit." I pulled over to the edge and got out. I looked down at the flat. "Well this is just great. Were about a mile away."

"What do you want to do?"

"Take what we need, hide the rest. We can walk the rest of the way and come back for the rest tomorrow."

Lauren wasted no time grabbing the weapons and transferring some of the water into some of the canteens that she found. But Tanya just had to ask something. "Why don't we just ride back anyway?" she suggested.

I glared at her for a moment. I know she had to be fourteen or so, but its as if she had short term memory or something. "Because," I sighed, "for one… you know what I am not going to even explain. Just grabbed the fucking bag and lets go."

"Hey!" Lauren called pulling me over to the side. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Excuse me?"

She planted her feet in front of me as if she was going to take me down. "You heard me. Don't talk to her like that." She said firmly. Seeing that I wasn't going to back down on this; she huffed. "Look, she has been through a lot. I've always taken care of her and I've protected her so-"

"Who in the fuck cares?" I spat. I threw my bag on the ground; ready to fight. "Look around you! Who hasn't been through a lot? You may think you're protecting her, but really you're crippling her." I waved my hand toward Tanya. "You fucking signed her death certificate. What is she going to do if you two get separated? Or if something happens to you and she is on her own? She doesn't know how to purify water, let alone take down a Geek without a gun… You've been lucky so far." She turned back to the truck. I grabbed her arm and spun around to face me. She kept spinning extending her arm. Her forearm hit my throat causing me fall back on my ass. Then she raised her foot to stomp on my face, but I rolled out of the way on to my knees. She tried to kick me again. This time I caught her foot and pushed her weight back causing her to fall on her ass. She turned on her stomach trying to crawl away from me. _Big mistake. _As I straddled her I placed her in a choke hold. She tried to elbow me. A couple of hits landed in my side but I didn't budge. She finally calmed down enough from the lack of oxygen.

She gasped for air. "I made a promise that I would protect her." She was out of breath as she sat on the ground leaning up against the truck. She eyeballed me for a second. "Forget it. You don't understand."

The look in her eye told me it was more than a fierce promise behind this. There was more to it than keeping her alive, then it finally hit me. "Hey," I whispered. "I do get it. You want her to remain innocent." I said indefinitely. "You don't want her to bare the cross that you do. To really go out there and fight for her life." I knew she was in pain and probably ready still antsy from the fight. But I'll be damned if I hold my tongue. I leaned in closer to her. "But between me and you; you just got your ass beat and she was too scared to come and help you out. What are you going to do when your attacker doesn't stop?" her eyes turned fierce with a hint of wonder. Deep down she knew I was right.

I held my hand down to help her up. She grabbed it and pulled herself. "Starting tomorrow, I'll get her ready." We finished packing our bags and headed down the road. About ten minutes later I started hearing strange noises. I stopped dead in my tracks and placed my hand to the side to stop Tanya.

"What?"She hissed.

"Shhh!" I looked around cautiously and pulled my side arm out. "You don't hear that?" I asked looking at them. "It sounded like chuckling." The sound dissipated. "Maybe mind is playing tricks on me. Lets keep moving." Just as we started walking two men stepped out from the side of the building. I could tell by their posture that they weren't Geeks. One was pretty tall and lanky the other was a short fat bastard. _Wonder how he lasted this long?_

"What's som pretty lil' thangs like ya doin' 'round des parts?" The short one called. He had a full beard and cowboy hat on his head.

"Just passing through." I replied. They casually put some snuff in their mouths and began spitting.

"Just give us some of your food and water and we'll be on our way. I took my bag off my back and signaled Lauren to step forward. She stood by my side and started taking her bag off.

"this is bullshit. You know what I had to do to get those damn rats." She huffed.

I slowly and quietly joined her at my feet to put everything in one bag. I whispered to her, "When we make the trade get ready to fight then run." I stood back up with the back pack extended. "Meet me half way. Then let us pass." The one on the right curtly tilted his hat in my direction to let me know we had an agreement. The tall one with black hair started toward me. With each step that we took toward one another my heart started to race. I remained calm as if I had done this a hundred times. We were a couple of feet away now. I tossed the bag between us and took a step back to watch him. He cautiously stepped to me and bent down to retrieve the bag.

I quickly took my gun out my belt and fired the gun right in his head then at his partner. The other one hit the deck while firing a round or two toward me. I fell in front of his comrade to shield myself from the flying bullet and fired another round. I picked up our bag and ran to a building to hide. Peeking outside the door to the street I watched as ten or so men filled the street. I hid the bag by the side of the door and continued going down the hallway. All the doors were closed which seemed a bit odd to me. But I needed a snipers view. Just as I found and entered the staircase a blow hit my head. I could feel my weight shifting as I plummeted to floor.

My mind went back to memory of earlier today. I was pulled into the water and fighting for the surface to inhale my much needed oxygen. When I finally made it, I gasped as a huge laugh erupted from beside me. "Emmett!" I screamed "I'm going to get you for this."

"You'll have to catch me first little sister."

"Oh I'll catch you!" I started to kick my feet in his direction as hard as I could. Make the biggest waves I could to cover him. We spent the whole day in the pond racing back forth across it and dunking each other. I was a pip-squeak compared to him so he always pushed me under, but I could out swim him no problem. "Told you I'd win." I laughed cockily.

"Bella no fair, you cheated." He whined. "Bella—Bella" Baby brother boy voice turned feminine. "Bella. Bella." Her voice brought me out of my memory and back to present day. I reached my hand to my head only for it to stop a few inches away. Chains rattled off my wrist. I looked around to see that I was in some type of room. It was dark, dank, and damp. The floors were concrete, the walls were stone, and the cot I was lying on was shit. In fact this wasn't even a room. It was a cell.

I peered up to see the silhouette of Tanya standing beside me. "Where are we?" I questioned, "What happened? Where's Lauren?" Tanya was shaking in tennis shoes.

"You killed him."

"I know that much. Anything else you want to add?"

"You killed him." She stated again. "How could you just…"

"Tanya, right now I need you to focus. What happened?"

She sniffled a bit before answering me. "After you… Um Lauren grabbed me and started running the other direction. She pushed me into a small building and told me to hide until she came back. I guess …twenty minutes later they found me and dragged me out screaming. The Gushers were coming from everywhere. They hit me in the head to shut me up and stuffed me into the truck. The Windows were blacked out so I'm not sure where we are."

"Welcome" A stern female voice called in the dark. I turned my head toward the voice, but I still couldn't see through the darkness. There was a small sliver of moonlight shining in the room. I could see the bars that surrounded me on that right side. "I'm Emily." She said leaning into the light. She looked a bit Indian, but I couldn't tell for sure. "What's your name?"

"Bella," I answered peering over trying to catch a glimpse. "How long have you been here? How did you get here?"

"I count ten sun lights, today. I was in an apartment building with my friends. One of them ran into this crew I guess, and came back bloodied. He led them straight to us. They ambushed us killed the men and took the women."

"Why are we here?"

"Don't know, but don't try an escape." As I started to ask 'why' but my voice got stuck in my throat as I caught a glimpse of her face. The whole right side of her face was disfigured. "If you're caught... It's a beating and five days in the hot box. "If you think this is bad you should see my back." She inched back letting the darkness consume her.

I bit my lip at the gruesomeness of it all. If these men could beat women, torture them for running. There was no telling what they had in store for us. I was the daughter of police officer. He taught me how to fight for the first day of kindergarten. I had been a fighter ever since, so what if I got bruised up along the way. The point was that I lived to see another day. "How far did you get?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Emily! How far did you get?" Still no response. I tried to get up but the chains held me to the beat up cot. "Hey?"

"Bella, lets-"

"This is not the end." I cut Tanya off trying to talk to Emily. "I won't die here." I whispered to myself. "I don't die here."

"What about me." She shyly asked me. Instant thoughts filled my mind. The most natural human thing to say was, 'neither one of us would die' or 'I'll protect you.' But I couldn't bring myself to tell a lie. Truth was if it came down between me and her; she'd be another causality. I clenched my jaw as I looked up at her from the corner of my eye.

**Authors note:** I hope you all enjoyed the 8th chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I am almost done with the next chapter so anybody that reviews will get a sneak preview. Come on show me some love please!


End file.
